TERE MERE DIL - PART 2
by Abhishka
Summary: " I m incomplete even if one of you is not there. One is my breath and other is my life. I can't choose between breath and life." What will happen when Abhijeet is stuck between both of his daughters. Will he be able to reconcile both of them or lose one of them? Peep inside to know...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 **A/N: Hey guys! Happy to let you know that your anxious wait is now over. Here's the most awaited story "Tere Mere Dil – Part 2". I know I have made you guys wait for too long. Sincerely sorry for it. Hope you all forgive me.**

 **Waise there's another important thing. This story won't get updated regularly. There may be times when you might have to wait for 8 - 10 days for the update. Please, please, please bear with it. Sorry ( with puppy face ) but seriously can't help it.**

 **Anyways don't be sad. Enjoy the first chapter for now.**

"Bhaiya thoda jaldi chaliye na please…."

She anxiously looked at her watch. She was too late today. She was so engrossed in the party that the ticking clock failed to grab her attention. It was only when she heard it striking 12 that she remembered she was late. She had hurriedly grabbed her belongings and dashed out of the party. To her luck, she got an auto and now was heading towards her home. The auto left her outside her colony. She hurriedly paid the fare and started taking fast steps towards her house. But the speed automatically slowed down as she reached near it. She reached the main gate and stopped. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and entered. She glanced at the bungalow which seemed to be dipped in complete night silence. Though deep down in her heart she knew that it was not. She slowly moved forward towards the main door. She took out the spare key from its place and unlocked the door. She entered inside to find darkness again. She took another deep breath and was making her way towards her room when the dim lounge lights got turned on. Without even turning, she knew that the person was none other than her father.

Her Father: (controlling his anger as much as possible) "Ghadi dekhi hai, Ms. MINAKSHI?"

Minakshi: (in extremely low tone) "Sorry Papa woh thoda la –"

Abhijeet: (angrily) "Thoda late… Ise thoda late kehte hai, haan? Toh Ms. Minakshi, kya aap mujhe yeh bataane ka kasht karengi ki aapki nazar me jyada late matlab kitne baje hota hai?"

Minakshi just kept mum at it.

Abhijeet: "Har roz… har roz ka ho gaya yeh ab toh… Jab dekho tab party… jab dekho tab party…. Padhaai naam ki cheez toh jindagi me hai hi nahi tumhare, kyu? Bas party, night – out, picnics… bas yahi sab karti raho tum jindagi bhar… Pata nahi kab akal aayegi tumhe… 17 saal ki ho gayi ho, kuch toh maturity dikha diya karo… Aur kuch bolo toh maharani ka muh phul jaata hai… Phir nakhre uthao inke, manao inhe, haina… Kuch toh sharam kar liya karo, Minu… Bhai hai tumhare ek chhota… Kya sikhega woh tumse jab tumhe is tarah dekhega toh, haan? Khair… Mai bhi kyu apni energy waste kar raha hu tumpar… Itna bolne ke baad bhi kal phir wohi baat hogi… Jao, jaakar so jaao… hunh…"

Saying this, he switched off the lounge lights and went to his room leaving Minakshi where she was. She slowly started trudging her way towards her room, angrily.

Minakshi: (murmuring) "Haan… haan… ab toh meri saari cheeze aapko galat hi lagengi na… aur aapki dusri beti ki saari cheeze sahi… hunh…"

Here, Abhijeet came into his room and sat tiredly on the bed. Tarika who had been pretending to sleep all the while, now finally got up and sat beside him.

Abhijeet: (keeping his head on her shoulder) "Ek beti se rishta judaa… toh ab dusri beti dur hoti nazar aa rahi hai… (tiredly) Kyu yaar Tarika? Kaha kami reh gayi humse, haan?"

Tarika: (softly patting his hand) "Koi kami nahi reh gayi hai humse, Abhi… Bas… haalat kuch thik nahi hai… Tum fikar mat karo… Sab thik ho jayega…"

Abhijeet: "Pata nahi kab…"

Saying this, he just laid down on the bed. Tarika too went on the other side and lied down. But it was just another sleepless night for them. The morning dawned and everyone got busy with their morning chores. No one was interested in mentioning the last night. Even Daya – Shreya didn't interfere as they knew that it would just earn them an angry outburst from Abhijeet. They were having their breakfast when Abhijeet's phone rang. He was confused on seeing the caller – id.

Abhijeet: "Hello, Sr. Inspector Abhijeet here."

Others just looked at his expressions changing from shock to disbelief and finally to anger. They gulped down their food which was in their mouth. So someone today was going to become a complete roast facing his anger. He kept the phone with a low and anger – filled 'yes' and 'thankyou' and hanged the phone. He got up from his half – eaten breakfast, took the car keys and went away. No one dared to ask him when he was going.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She hadn't done anything wrong. She knew it. But how was she going to make that thing understand to her Academy Head who was a complete rule – freak? Yes, abiding by the rules was necessary for maintaining discipline, but sometimes these rules had to be moulded, at least when the question is of someone's life. Actually, 10 days ago, she, with some of her academy friends had gone out for a stroll. At that time, they came across some goons trying to take hold of a small boy but on seeing them, the goons took to their heels leaving the boy there. They somehow took the boy to the near – by clinic as he was looking very weak and dull. The matter was handed over to the police.

However, some instincts can't be curbed down so easily. Being in the academy with the ambition of joining forces, it wasn't easy for them to leave the matter so easily. So they secretly started collecting info regarding those goons. And as they went on collecting info, they soon came to know that the police as well as the doctor in that clinic were involved with them. So it was now upto them to find out the truth. From the past 5 days, they were secretly leaving the academy campus at night – time to solve this case and finally yesterday they had solved it and handed over the gang to the higher police officials there. The police there too had been suspended and the doctor too had been arrested along with his licence being cancelled. However their activities had been reported to the Academy head and now they had to bear the consequences.

Her four friends, Nimit, Anjalie, Shreisht and Shivam had been suspended from the academy for a month along with her. Parents of all of them had been called. Others had come and taken away their children. She was left alone waiting for her father. He entered the office of the Academy head and she looked at him with hope. Hope that at least he would understand. But seeing his stern posture and angry avatar, all her hopes evaporated. She just downed her head again. Her entire energy seemed to have drained now. As it is, the 5 sleepless nights had taken a toll on her but now seeing her hopes fried up, she could just feel that tiredness more potently.

Head: "Aayiye Sr. Inspector Abhijeet… (shaking hand with him) Please have a seat."

Abhijeet took the seat while eyeing Tanishka with his special glare.

Head: "Jaisa ki maine aapko bataya tha, aapki beti ne apne kuch dosto ke saath milkar academy ke kai saare important rules tode hai… Haan, wajah jarur nek thi… But rules are rules… Aur unhe todne par sazaa milti hi hai.."

Abhijeet: (in composed tone) "Jee sir… Bilkul sahi farmaaya aapne…"

Head: "Toh inki sazaa yeh hai ki inhe ek mahine ke liye academy se suspend kiya jaata hai…. Dhyaan rahe ki jab yeh wapas aaye toh inhe rules ki samajh ho gayi hogi taaki aage chalkar woh koi aisa kadam phirse na uthaye…"

Tanishka: (finally loosing her control) "Sir toh kya aapka matlab yeh hai ki rules kisi insaan ki jaan se jyada kimti hote hai?"

Abhijeet: (growling) "Tanishka… chup raho…"

Tanishka: (angrily) "Nahi Papa… Maine kuch galat nahi kiya hai… Mana ki humne rules tode hai par agar hum aisa nahi karte toh najaane kitne masoom bacche aaj sadak par bheek maang rahe hote… Woh ladka jo hume mila tha kitna weak tha woh… Pata nahi kitne din se usne kuch khaaya nahi tha… Aur woh doctor aur police us gang se mili huyi thi… Agar hum kuch nahi karte toh – "

Abhijeet: (angrily) "TANISHKA…. ENOUGH… Ek baar keh diya chup matlab chup… Bacchi nahi ho tum jo ek baar me baat samajh me na aati ho tumhe… Now go… get your bag."

Tanishka shot an angry glare towards her father which was completely ignored by him. She got up angrily and went away stamping her feet to take her bag. Abhijeet calmed himself as much as possible and turned towards the Head.

Abhijeet: "Sorry sir… Tanishka ki aur se mai maa – "

Head: (dismissing it) "Are nahi Inspector…. Garam khoon hai… Aur jawaani ka josh bhi… Par aap aur hum jaante hai ki in maamlo me josh se nahi, hosh se kaam lena hota hai… Waise she is quite mature… I hope woh yeh baat jaldi samajh jayegi… All the best with her…"

Abhijeet smiled lightly and took his leave. He came out, sat in his car and started waiting for her. He saw her coming out with the same angry expressions. Unknowingly a smile lit up on his face.

 **I know, I know, I know it was short. But only this much for now. Hope you guys like it. If anywhere you find that the level set by my first story is degrading, please do let me know. I'll try my best to upgrade it again. Please R and R.**

 **Thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 **A/N: Hey guys! Back after a really long time with an update. Thankyou all for those lovely reviews and suggestions have been duly noted.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

Tanishka sat into the car, closing the car door with a loud bang. Abhijeet chuckled but instantly straightened his face receiving an angry glare from the other side. The engine roared to life and the car started its way towards the CID bureau. There was complete silence in the car for full 15 minutes. After finding that silence unbearable –

Tanishka: (in stern tone) "Ab aap bataayenge bhi ki kiska gussa nikala hai aapne mujhpar, haan?"

Abhijeet: "Bhala aapko aisa kyu lagta hai ki maine kisi aur ka gussa aap par utaara hai?"

Tanishka: (in bored tone) "Papa… pichli baar mai kidnap ho gayi thi, phir bhi aapne mujhe zara bhi nahi daanta tha. Ulta dadu daantnewale the unhe bhi aapne shaant kar diya tha. Aur is baar toh baat itni badi bhi nahi thi aur aapne mujhe itna daant diya… hunh…"

Saying this, Tanishka turned her face to the other side. Abhijeet smiled at his daughter's antics. After sometime –

Abhijeet: (in low tone) "Apne aap se naraaz hu, bas. Aur kuch nahi."

That low tone uneased Tanishka. She looked at her father whose entire focus was the front road.

Tanishka: (softly) "Kya baat hai, Papa?"

Abhijeet: (sighing heavily) "Pata nahi. Abhi abhi kahi tumse rishta thik hua hai aur ab… Minu dur hoti nazar aa rahi hai… Dar sa lagne laga hai in sab se ab toh…"

Tanishka placed her hand on his arm as she noticed the two pearl drops threatening to fall down his eyes. Abhijeet instantly wiped them off and turned the car towards a restaurant. Tanishka was confused seeing this.

Tanishka: "Gaadi yaha kyu mod li aapne?"

Abhijeet: "Madam ji… subah aapke chakkar me thik se naashta bhi nahi kiye hai aapke pitashree… Pet me chuho ne dance kar karke pet ka halwa bana diya hai… So please… chalo ab…"

Tanishka laughed listening the cute complaining tone of her father. Both got down and headed towards the restaurant.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tarika opened her younger daughter's room door to find her lying on the bed staring into nothingness. Tarika sighed. She had specially asked her senior to give her a half day, so that she could at least sort out the last night matter. Like Abhijeet, even she was now not ready to lose any of her daughters. She quietly sat on the bed near Minakshi's head. Minakshi had already noticed her presence. After a second or two, she silently shifted her head from the pillow to her mother's lap. Tarika softly started caressing her hair.

Minakshi: (in low tone) "Mamma… Papa hates me, hai na?"

Tarika was shocked beyond words at her daughter's question. But she recovered soon as she knew that Abhijeet's actions were such that anyone would come to the same conclusion. But being his wife for around 20 years she knew him too well to think that way.

Tarika: "Minu… tumhare Papa na bohot hi different type ke insaan hai. Woh baaki logon ki tarah apni pareshaani ko pareshaan hokar nahi dikhate. Unki pareshaani ka izhaar unke gusse se hota hai…. Tumhari Di ne bhi yahi galti ki thi… unke gusse ko nafrat samajhne ki… Aur ab tum bhi wahi galti dohora rahi ho…"

Minakshi: (sitting up) "Par yeh kaisi pareshaani hai, Mamma? Jab dekho tab gussa… Jab dekho tab gussa… Kabhi kabhi toh mujhe dekhke hi unka paara chadh jata hai… Yeh kya baat huyi bhala? Pehle toh kabhi aisa nahi kiya na unhone…"

Tarika: (softly rubbing her back) "Pehle ki baat alag thi, bacche… Tab tum bacchi thi… Par ab toh badi ho gayi hai na meri Rani… toh thodi responsible aur mature hona toh banta hai na…."

Minakshi: "Aap kehna kya chahti hai, mamma?"

Tarika: "Dekho beta… Maine aur tumhare Papa ne kabhi tum dono ko force nahi hai kisi bhi baat ke liya…. Khaas kar apne life aur career related decisions ke liye toh bilkul bhi nahi, right? (Minakshi nodded) Toh kya ab humara itna bhi haq nahi banta ki hum apni betiyon se apne – apne fields me success expect kare?"

Minakshi: (in low tone) "Toh kya success paane ke liye mai din bhar padhaai karti rahu? Kuch aur karu hi na?"

Tarika: (lovingly) "Nahi Rani… Life enjoy karna bhi utna hi jaruri hai jitna ki apne career ki aur dhyaan dena kyuki life ka yeh hissa phirse tumhari jindagi me nahi aane wala… But dono ke bich me balance hona bohot jaruri hai… Agar yeh balance bigad jaye toh aanewale kal par iska bohot bada effect pad sakta hai…"

Minakshi: (again placing her head in her mother's lap) "Toh yahi baat Papa aapki tarah shaanti se nahi samjha sakte the? Har pal u gussa karne ki kya jarurat hai unhe?"

Tarika: (in serious tone) "Maine kaha na Minu… Tumhare Papa different hai… Unhe tackle karna tumhe apne aap hi sikhna hoga… Woh kab kis baat par naraaz ho jaye, kis baat ko lightly le le iska koi andaaza nahi laga sakta… He is too unpredictable… Unhe samajhna itna aasaan nahi hai… Par tumhe aur Tanu ko is na aasaan lagne wala kaam ko karna hi hoga… Warna tum dono unhe kho dogi aur wo tumhe…"

Minakshi just kept mum at her mother's words.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tanishka and Abhijeet were sitting silently in the restaurant waiting for their order.Abhijeet had briefed her about the happenings in the house.

Tanishka: (finally breaking the silence) "Par Papa… please naraaz mat hoyiyega par… wo Minu ki life hai…. use wo jaise chahe waise jee sakti hai… Aur waise bhi yeh kaunsi kitaab me likha hai ki sirf padhaai karne se hi – "

Abhijeet: "Ab yeh padhaai bichme kaha se aa gayi Tanu? Mujhe uski padhaai se koi problem nahi hai….. Uska result meri nazar me satisfactory hai aur yeh baat mai bhi jaanta hu ki padhaai se hi log successful ya acche nahi bante…. Mujhe toh bas…. uski fikar hai…."

Tanishka: (narrowing her eyes and adding sternly) "Papa… Aap ab bhi mujhe se kuch chhipa rahe hai na? Dekhiye… agar aap ko ye luka – chhupi ka khel khelna hai na, toh mujhe bilkul interest nahi hai…"

Abhijeet: "Nahi Tanu… Aisi baat nahi hai… Mai toh bas soch raha tha ki… tum kahi… mujhe…. over – protective na samajh baitho…"

Tanishka: "Mai aapko kuch nahi samjhungi… Aap bataiye aakhir baat kya hai..."

Abhijeet: "Tanu darasal… (taking a deep breath) darasal kuch hafton pehle mai team ke saath investigation karne ek café me gaya tha… Waha… waha maine Minu ko dekha… ek… ek ladke ke saath… Dono kaafi…. kaafi close lag rahe the… woh… couple hote hai na waise…."

Tanishka: "Aapne Minu se is baare me baat ki?"

Abhijeet: "Nahi."

Tanishka: (sighing) "Aur aapne bina kuch soche – jaane maan liya ki – "

Abhijeet: (almost at the verge of exploding out of anxiety) "Woh couple honge bhi toh bhi mujhe koi problem nahi hai Tanu…"

Tanishka: (outrageously) "Toh problem kya hai, Papa?"

Abhijeet: (taking a deep breath) "Dekho Tanu… Tum dono ki career choice jaise tum dono ka decision tha waise hi personal life bhi tum dono ka hi decision hoga…. Mai aur tumhaari Mamma interfere nahi karenge… Par tum dono ko sambhalkar decision lena hoga bacche… Humari naukri ko tum jaanti ho… Dushman kab kis tarha se waar kare koi idea nahi hai… Aur tum bacche toh unka main target rahoge… Tum shayad decision lene se pehle sochogi par Minu… wo abhi itni mature nahi hai…. Nasamjhi me liya gaya ek kadam uske liya kitna mehenga pad sakta hai ye jaane ki samajh usme abhi tak nahi aayi hai… Aise me yeh sab… Tension toh hogi hi na…."

Both were silent again. Their order arrived and they started having it. After a while –

Tanishka: "Toh aap kya chahte hai? Hum Minu par nazar rakhe?"

Abhijeet: (in tired tone) "Woh koi criminal nahi hai Tanu, jo hum uspar nazar rakhenge."

Tanishka: (noticing the weariness in his voice) "Achha thik hai… Abhi is baat ko yahi rehne dete hai… Baadme araam se baithkar baat karenge."

Abhijeet: (placing his hand on her hand) "Thanks Tanu… Mujhe samajhne ke liye… Mai sach me is sab ke baare me soch – sochkar pagal ho raha tha…"

Tanishka: (smilingly) "Kya Papa aap bhi… (adding naughtily) By the way, agar thankyou bolne ka itna hi shauk hai toh bureau chalkar mere saath sabko ice – cream khila dijiye. Aapka thankyou bohot acche se accept ho jayega."

Both of them laughed at it. Soon they finished their brunch and left towards the bureau. As soon as their car stopped in the parking lot, Tanishka hurriedly started opening the door. But Abhijeet restrained her. Tanishka looked at him with confusion.

Abhijeet: "Woh… humare bich jo baatein huyi woh kisiko bhi mat bataana… khaas kar Tarika ko… Pareshaan ho jayegi bechaari…."

Tanishka: (assuringly) "Of course Papa… Ab mai jaau?"

Abhijeet: (with fake sadness) "Haan bhai…. bureau agaya hai toh ab Papa thodi na yaad aayenge… Ab toh sirf 'Chhote Papa' aur 'Dadu' hi nazar aayenge na Maharani sahiba ko… Kyu?"

Tanishka: (naughtily) "Kya Papa… Yeh bhi koi bhala puchhne ki baat hai?"

Saying this, she quickly ran inside the bureau. Abhijeet laughed lightly at her antics. Here, Tanishka reached the entrance of bureau hall and noiselessly opened the door to find everyone quite busy in their filework. Her workaholic mentor seemed to be the most busy one. Even her Chachu who damn hated the filework was today deeply engrossed in it. She silently seized her opportunity and tiptoed to her Chhote Papa. Few heads did come out of the files, but she quickly signalled them to be silent. She went and stood behind Rajat and suddenly yelled in his ear –

Tanishka: (loudly) "Chhote Papaaaa…."

Rajat almost jumped out of his chair. All the other team members laughed at their scene, but soon shut themselves up seeing Rajat's angry glare.

Rajat: (angrily) "Tanu… Yeh kya tarika hai bulane ka, haan? Mai kaam kar raha tha na…. Link tod diya tumne sara…. hunh.."

Tanishka: "Chhote Papa, kya aapko kisine bataya hai ki aap mujhpar thik se gussa bhi nahi ho sakte?"

Saying this, she tightly hugged Rajat. Rajat too smiled as his anger instantly got vanished in that hug. All others smiled seeing that.

Daya: "Kya sweety… Bureau me tumhare Chhote Papa ke alawa aur bhi log hai…"

Tanishka: (moving towards him) "I know Chachu… But Chhote Papa is always first… Haq hai unka…"

Saying this, she hugged Daya who too hugged her back tightly. After him, she was meeting the others when heard a well – known voice behind her.

Voice: "Apni baari ke liye mujhe kitna wait karna padega, Tanu?"

Tanishka turned around to find her dearest Dadu standing at the bureau hall entrance. She quickly ran into his arms. Just when ACP sir was about to ask her about her training, they heard familiar steps. Tanishka thought something and an evil smile spread on her face. She quickly whispered something in ACP sir's ear. He looked at her bewildered but seeing her pleading eyes, he nodded. All others were confused at that silent conversation. As soon as Abhijeet entered, Tanishka hid herself in her grandfather's chest.

ACP: (angrily) "Yeh mai kya sun raha hu, Abhijeet? Ho kya gaya hai tumhe haan? Kyu har waqt meri bacchi ke pichhe pade rehte ho tum?"

Abhijeet was starring at him blankly. He just couldn't make out head or tail of that sudden scold.

Abhijeet: (with confusion) "Baat kya hai, Sir?"

ACP: (in chewing tone) "Tum mujhse puchh rahe ho ke baat kya hai, haan… Bataya hai mujhe Tanu ne sab – kuch… Ki kitna daanta hai tumne use aaj… Aur sahabzaade mujhse puchh rahe hai ki baat kya hai…."

Abhijeet looked at Tanishka who had been smiling but had immediately straightened her face seeing her father's eyes moving towards her. But it was not that easy to fool the Sharp Shine of CID who had well noticed the curved lips of his daughter and got the matter in no time. He immediately changed his tone.

Abhijeet: (seriously) "Haan toh koi aarti utaarnewala kaam bhi nahi kiya hai na aapki poti ne, sir. Zara puchhiye na usse ki kya karnama karke aayi hai academy me… Puchhiye, puchhiye…"

All faces turned towards Tanishka who now got that her father had trapped her in her own plan.

Rajat: (bit sternly) "Tanishka… kya kiya hai tumne, haan? Abhijeet sir kya bol rahe hai?"

Abhijeet: (taunting) "Kyu Tanu? Apne dearest Chhote Papa ko nahi bataya tumne abhi tak…. apne secret rescue operation ke baare me?"

Tanishka looked at her father with anger and then stole glances towards Rajat and ACP sir who were now giving tough look to her, crossing their hands on their chests.

Tanishka: (in low tone) "Ab itna sab kuch bata diya hai toh aage ka bhi aap hi bata dijiye."

Abhijeet smirked and briefed them all about Tanishka's doing in the academy. Listening this, ACP sir just fumed with anger.

ACP: (angrily) "Yeh mai kya sun raha hu Tanu?... (in exasperated tone) Kyu matlab… Jarurat kya thi, haan? Academy me kisiko bol nahi sakti thi tum? Woh log nahi help karte kya tumhari? Sab kuch khud karne ka itna kya junoon hai tumhe, haan?... Waise is maamle me saara dosh tumhara bhi nahi hai… Kar bhi kya sakte hai… Jaisa baap, waisi beti… hunh…"

ACP sir left towards his cabin shaking his head disappointedly. Everyone including Tanishka were giggling while Abhijeet was standing at his place, open – mouthed staring at ACP sir's back. He soon came out of that shock and shot an angry glance towards others who shut themselves up immediately. He just shook his head angrily and went towards his desk murmuring, "Bekaar me daant khilwa di isne.."

Others too returned to their work as lot of file work was pending. Rajat just gestured Tanishka about catching up with her about the entire matter again later on and went back to his work. Tanishka was leaving towards the restroom when her phone vibrated. She removed it, looked at the caller id, surveyed the surroundings and immediately made her way to the corridor outside. She received the phone reaching there.

Voice from Other Side: "Hello JAAN… Kaise ho?"

Tanishka: "Pehli baat toh mujhe yeh jaan – waan bulaana band karo… Mujhe bilkul bhi nahi pasand… Aur kya, haan? Ghar pohonche bhi nahi aur phone bhi kar diya? Itni besabari?"

 **Who is Tanishka talking to? Any guesses?**

 **Akansha, Chitra, Rhia, Nikita…. SO SO SO SORRY GUYS… Please please please maaf kardo…. Exams ki wajah se bilkul bhi time nahi mil raha tha… Sach me…**

 **But now I have all the time in this world. Ab toh roz update dungi and haan, reviews bhi bhar – bhar ke collect karne hai mujhe.**

 **A big big big SORRY to all my reviewers for such a late update. I promise a daily update to you. Pakkawala promise. Plz R and R.**

 **Thankyou!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Tanishka: "Pehli baat toh mujhe yeh jaan – waan bulaana band karo… Mujhe bilkul bhi nahi pasand… Aur kya, haan? Ghar pohonche bhi nahi aur phone bhi kar diya? Itni besabari?"

Voice from Other Side: "Kyu? Nahi karna chahiye tha phone? Thik hai… Rakhta hu… Bye.."

Tanishka: "Are SHREIST… Woh… woh toh… mai bas… yunhi… mazaak kar rahi thi… Tum bhi na… Khair… tum sunaao… Mummy – Papa ne bohot daanta kya?"

Shreist: "Ammm… Mummy – Papa ne toh nahi par haan… Shaam ko Dadu aayenge toh bohot daant padegi… Tum toh jaanti ho na unhe… Kitne strict hai woh aur rules ke bare me ekdum particular…"

Tanishka: "Haan… Pata hai…"

Shreist: "Tum batao… Tumhare Papa – Mumma ne kya kaha?"

Tanishka: "Mumma ko abhi tak pata nahi hai is sab ke bare me…. Haan, Papa ne daanta toh tha but woh kisi aur ka gussa mujh par nikaal rahe the…"

Shreist: (confused) "Kisi aur ka gussa tumpar? Kyu? Any problem?"

Tanishka: "Nahi yaar… Just some personal issues…"

Shreist: "You can share with me…. Anything… Anytime… I promise mai kisi ko nahi bataunga…"

Tanishka: "Nahi baba… Thoda personal hai… You don't stress about it… By the way tum ne call sirf aise hi kiya tha kya?"

Shreist: "Nahi… 2 baatein toh hai… Woh 3 din baad Anjalie ka birthday hai na… Toh uske Papa surprise party throw karne wale hai… Toh mujhse kaha tumlogon ko bulaane ke liye… Yeh ek baat hai… Dusri yeh ke kyu na hum chaaro, I mean, tum, mai, Nimit aur Shivam parso mile? Anjalie ke birthday gift ka discussion karna hai… What say?"

Tanishka: "Nice idea… Nimit aur Shivam se baat ki? Aur milna kaha hai?"

Shreist: "Haan undono se baat ho gayi hai… They are ready… Nimit ke paas gift ke liye kuch ideas bhi hai jo woh parso hum sab ko batane wala hai… Aur jagah abhi decide nahi huyi hai… Decide hote hi I'll message you…"

Tanishka: "Alright… No problem… Aur sunaao…"

And their talks wavered to other random topics.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shreya and Purvi had come out of the bureau hall to arrange coffees for everyone as it had been a hectic day since morning. As soon as they came out, they noticed Tanishka talking on phone. There was a constant smile playing on her lips. She was deeply engrossed in the conversation that she didn't even notice the two moving towards her. Shreya and Purvi smiled meaningfully looking towards each other. They just kept standing there waiting for Tanishka to finish her call. As soon as Tanishka had hung the call and turned, she was surprised. Shreya and Purvi were giving her meaningful smiles. Tanishka could easily feel the blood rushing to her cheeks at lightening speed.

Shreya: (in innocent tone) "Kisse baat kar rahi thi tum, Pari?"

Tanishka: (trying to find words) "Woh… woh chhoti maa… woh… mai…"

Purvi: "Haan, haan Tanu… Batao na kisse baat kar rahi thi tum?"

Tanishka: (hiding her embarrassed face) "Chhoti maa… Bua… Aap jaisa soch rahi hai waisa bilkul bhi nahi hai… Sacchi…"

Shreya: "Haan, haan beta… Hume na sikhao tum… Sab samajhte hai hum… (pulling Tanishka's ear) Samjhi? Chalo ab… Naam batao uska…"

Tanishka: "Aahhh… Chhoti maa… Shr… Shreist naam hai uska… Aur sacchi humare bich me aisa kuch nahi jaise aap soch rahi hai…"

Purvi: "Achha… Toh tumhare gaal gulaab ki tarah laal – laal kyu ho rakhe hai, haan?"

Tanishka: (rubbing her ear as Shreya had left it) "Woh toh… bas… woh mujhe woh thoda… thoda pasand…"

She just couldn't mouth her feelings further. But Shreya and Purvi noticed that the blush had now been replaced by an unknown sadness.

Shreya: (in concerned tone) "Kya baat hai, Tanu? Sab thik hai na bacche?"

Tanishka: (instantly hiding her sadness) "Haan chhoti maa… Sab thik hai… Aap bhi na… Pata nahi kya leke baith gaye… Aap bataiye… Aap achanak bahar kyu aa gayi?"

Shreya and Purvi looked at each other and decided to leave the topic there for sometime. They told her that they were out to get coffees for themselves and for others. Tanishka offered to help to which they smilingly permitted.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tarika was cooking the lunch in the kitchen while Minakshi was in the lounge watching TV or to be precise, just shuffling the channels. Suddenly her phone rang. She looked at the caller id and smiled. She tiptoed to the kitchen to check on her mother, but she was deeply engrossed in her cooking. Minakshi sighed in relief and instantly went and shut herself in her room. By then, the call had gone unreceived. She was about to call back, when the caller called second time. She chuckled and received.

Minakshi: (shyly) "Hi ARJUN… What's up?"

Arjun: (bit tensed) "Tum ne pehle call kyu nahi uthaya?"

Minakshi: (assuring him) "Woh Mamma ne aaj half – day liya hai na… Toh isliye… Ab unke saamne phone uthaungi toh problem ho jayegi na…"

Arjun: (relieved) "Oh… Mujhe laga tumhare Papa ko humare bare me pata chal gaya aur unhone tumhe mere call lene se mana kar diya hai…"

Minakshi: (laughing lightly) "Tum kitna darte ho na mere Papa se…"

Arjun: (astonished) "Are… Had hai… Pura crime world darta hai unse… Phir mai toh ek simple sa, normal human hu…"

Minakshi: "Haan toh? Woh criminals hai… Toh unka Papa se darna banta hai na…"

Arjun: "Achha… Toh tum nahi darti?"

Minakshi: (proudly) "Nahi… Mai koi criminal thodi na hu jo unse darungi…"

Arjun: "Achha… Toh Madam jee, zara bataiye toh ki kal raat bara baj gaye hai yeh pata chalne par aap party se kyu bhaag khadi huyi thi? Aur woh bhi itni jaldi me ki apna bracelet aur ek pair ka anklet wohi bhul gayi?"

Minakshi bit her tongue. She should have remembered before saying those words that Arjun was there at the party last night.

Arjun: (smirking) "Kyu Miss Minakshi Abhijeet Srivastava… Bolti band ho gayi kya?"

Minakshi: (blushing hard) "Arjun… Please stop it…"

Arjun: "Achha, achha… Fine… Lets talk something else… Kal mile? Kahi bahar?"

Minakshi: "Nahi… Kal nahi… Parso milte hai… Kal college jaana hai…"

Arjun: (stubbornly) "Are ek din college nahi jaogi toh pahad thodi tut jayega?"

Minakshi: (pleadingly) "Please understand… Mai aaj waise bhi college nahi gayi hu… Kal bhi nahi jaungi toh Papa daantenge… Parso milte hai na… Mujhe waise bhi half – day hai college me…"

Arjun: "Okay… fine…"

Minakshi: "Sorry Arjun… Please… please understand…"

Arjun: (naughtily) "Ab tum itne pyaar se please bologi toh mana kaise kar sakte hai hum?"

Minakshi: (shyly) "Kya Arjun… Tum bhi na…"

Arjun: "Alright then… Parso… 4 baje…. CCD…"

Minakshi: "Okie – dokie… Bye…"

Arjun: "Bye sweetheart…"

Saying this, he cut the call. Minakshi smiled to herself at 'Sweetheart'. She just got lost in his thoughts. It had been just one and a half month ago when she had met him for the first time in her friend's birthday party. He was her friend's elder brother's best friend. It was certainly a filmy meet as she had bumped into him and was going to fall when Arjun had caught her and both of them had been lost in each other's eyes. They had met after that quite a few times and both had fallen for each other. Well, to be frank, she had fallen for him at the very first sight, she thought. She giggled at it. How much effort she had taken to hide that fact from him. The day he had said those three magical words to her, it had seemed as though the entire world was by her feet. She was lucky that Abhijeet was away for a day otherwise she would have had a hard time hiding her excitement. It had been two weeks since they had been in a relationship. And still, she couldn't believe it.

The loud bang on the door jerked her out of her thoughts. She hurriedly opened the door to find her worried mother standing outside.

Tarika: "Tum thik toh ho? Mai kabse awaaz de rahi thi tumhe…. Tumne darwaza kyu nahi khola?"

Minakshi: "Relax Mamma…. Mai thik hu… Woh mai… mai washroom me thi…"

Tarika: "Ohh… Mai bhi na… Chalo… Lunch kar lete hai… Phir mujhe nikalna hai office ke liye…"

Minakshi: "Haa… Chalo…"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shreya, Purvi and Tanishka returned with the coffees and handed them over to everyone. Tanishka turned to Abhijeet's desk but frowned finding it vacant.

Daya: (noticing her frown) "Woh forensic lab gaya hai… Ek case ki kuch forensic details recheck karwane ke liye…"

However as soon as Daya had said that, Abhijeet entered.

Abhijeet: "Shreya, Tarika ne aaj achanak half – day kyu liya hai?"

Shreya: (biting her lip) "Woh… Minu thodi upset thi isliye…"

Abhijeet stiffened a bit listening Minu's name.

Abhijeet: (bit coldly) "Minu ke liye kyu?"

Daya: (meaningfully and a bit teasingly) "Tumhe nahi pata?"

Abhijeet looked at him a bit shocked. But the shock was soon replaced by anger. He left towards his desk with those angry expressions. Tanishka silently placed the coffee mug on his desk. Their eyes met and she gestured him to calm down. He just shot a glance towards Daya and resumed back to his work. The entire bureau fell silent after that. Tanishka just shook her head and was going to give the tray to Shreya when suddenly she felt dizzy. She tried to stabilize herself, failed miserably. The only thing she remembered before succumbing to darkness was the shout of her name by various voices.

Abhijeet laid Tanishka down on the couch in the restroom, with her head in his lap. Rajat had already called Dr. Salunkhe and he was there in the restroom in no time. He checked her.

Dr. Salunkhe: "Kaafi dino se thik se soyi nahi hai yeh… Khaana – peena bhi kaafi baar skip kiya hai lagta hai… Obviously is sab ki wajah se weakness toh hogi hi…"

Abhijeet: (worriedly) "Dr. sahab, bukhar toh nahi hai na?"

Dr. Salunkhe: "Hai but mild hai… Behosh toh woh weakness ki wajah se hi huyi hai… Khair thodi der me hosh aa jayega… Mai kuch medicines likh ke deta hu… Use hosh aane par de dena…"

Rajat: "Laiye sir… Mai le aata hu…"

Dr. Salunkhe gave him the prescription. Suddenly his phone rang.

Dr. Salunkhe: (receiving the call) "Hello. Dr. Salunkhe here."

Other Side: "Sir, mai Tarika bol rahi hu."

Dr. Salunkhe: "Are Tarika… Sorry woh maine caller id nahi dekha…"

At the mention of Tarika, Abhijeet looked up at the doctor.

Tarika: "Woh aap lab me dikhe nahi aur bureau me bhi koi nahi hai toh bas puchhne ke liye phone kiya ki aap sab hai kaha pe… Koi case aa gaya hai kya?"

Dr. Salunkhe: "Nahi woh hum sab restroom me hai… (nervously) Woh Tanishka…"

Tarika: "Mai aa rahi hu."

Dr. Salunkhe: "Are Tarika, suno toh –"

But the call had already been cut. Soon the restroom door opened and Tarika entered, panting. She took a glance at her daughter and looked at Dr. Salunkhe.

Dr. Salunkhe: (patting her back) "Tarika… bacche tension lene ki koi baat nahi hai… Bus thodi weakness hai aur mild fever… kal tak bilkul thik ho jayegi woh…"

Tarika just went and caressed her daughter's head lovingly.

Tarika: "Toh aap janab subah inhe academy se lene gaye the?"

Abhijeet nodded in yes.

Tarika: "Ab kya kar diya tumhari ladli ne?"

Abhijeet: (frowning) "Mat puchho… Usi ka natija hai yeh… Uthne do ise ek baar… Achhi class leta hu…"

Tarika: (smirking) "Le paoge?... (Abhijeet looked at her in disbelief) Nahi matlab shakal par gusse se jyada pareshaani nazar aa rahi hai isliye…"

Abhijeet smiled in embarrassment, while others smiled seeing his embarrassment.

 _ **!HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

 **Thankyou!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update.**

Tanishka was in her room, in her house, trying to follow the strict order of bedrest from her father as well as mother. Both of them had their faces contorted with anger when she had came around in the rest room. Though she had duly noted the concern behind it. And after that, she was left with no other option but to quietly obey whatever they said. She had spent most of the time after that in the restroom and after coming home she had been forcefully sent to her room. Thank the God, she had been at least allowed to take dinner with everyone at the dining table.

However, right now her mind was far away from rest. The scene that had unfolded in front of her after returning home was just not allowing her to rest. Minakshi had just been waiting for their arrival in the lounge and had instantly started the apology note as soon as Abhijeet had moved forward to her. Well, though she hadn't spent much time with Minakshi, there was one thing – she had noted – quite common between them and that was apology didn't come that easily. For both of them. And here she was, looking extremely guilty about her act and asking, to be precise, pleading for forgiveness. Her father too had seemed confused at the beginning but seeing the innocent face of his dearest younger daughter, he just couldn't do anything else, but oblige.

Maybe she was overthinking, she told herself. Maybe Minu was really genuine about her apology. Maybe her mother had talked sense into Minakshi and she knew now that her father deserved that apology. Maybe… That 'maybe' was the thing that was creating a clutter. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a beep in her mobile. She checked it and found a message from Shreist which gave the location of their meet to be CCD. She smiled and replied with an 'okay'. She had just placed her mobile aside when the door clicked open. It was Minakshi.

Minakshi: (dryly) "Mamma ne dinner ke liye bulaya hai."

Tanishka: (smilingly) "Papa ke saath phirse jhagda ho gaya kya, Minu?"

Minakshi: (frowning) "Nahi toh… Kyu?"

Tanishka: (bit surprised at that coldness) "Nahi… ammm… kuch nahi… Chalo, mai aati hu…"

Minakshi left. Tanishka pondered at what she had done to receive that coldness. But she waved it out thinking that they hadn't spent that much time together to build at least a friendship between them. She came to the dining table to find it already occupied with the rest of her family. She immediately took her seat between her father and chachu.

Shreya: "Ab kaisa feel ho raha hai, Tanu?"

Tanishka: (smilingly) "Mai toh thik hi hu, chhoti maa, woh toh – "

She had to literally bite her tongue to stop the further words from tumbling out of their mouth as she saw both of her parents giving her really tough looks. Minu and Dhruv sniggered at the plight of their elder sister.

Daya: (murmuring in Tanishka's ear) "Dono ne parade lagayi hai kya?"

Tanishka nodded with a long face. Daya just showed his pity through his eyes.

Abhijeet: (sternly) "Sympathy jatakar ho gayi ho toh ab khana shuru kar sakte ho tum Daya."

Both of them instantly busied themselves with their food. The dinner ended with a light talk regarding the on – going cases. Again after the dinner, Abhijeet simply pushed Tanishka to her room and told her to stay awake till he brought her her medicines. Now Tanishka was seriously angry at all this. She just wondered what they would do once she had joined the forces. She was just giving this thing a brief thought when Abhijeet entered with her medicines. She just took the pillow, set it on her lap and turned herself towards the window. Abhijeet smiled at her antics.

Abhijeet: "Hmmm… Toh koi naraaz hai humse…"

He got no reply.

Abhijeet: "Baat bhi nahi karna chahta hai humse…"

Again no reply.

Abhijeet: "Thik hai…. Mai toh soch raha tha ki kisiko puchhunga ki use kaunsa flavour chahiye ice – cream ka but lagta hai kisiko interest hi nahi hai…"

Tanishka: (still not looking towards him) "Almond choco chips"

Abhijeet: "Aur dawaai?"

Tanishka: "Phenk dijiye… Mai nahi lene wali…"

Abhijeet: "Phir ice – cream bhi bhul jao…"

Tanishka: (irritatedly looking towards him) "Aapki problem kya hai?"

Abhijeet: "Yahi ki tumhe bimaar dekhna mujhe pasand nahi…"

Tanishka, left with no other option, snatched the water glass and medicines from him and gulped them, chasing them down with water.

Tanishka: (handing over the glass) "Ab ice – cream."

Abhijeet: (smilingly ruffling her hair) "Abhi lata hu…"

Soon both of them were in her room, enjoying their chosen flavour of ice – creams. That's when Tanishka thought of bringing up the topic.

Tanishka: (without looking at him) "Toh aapne Minu ko maaf kar hi diya…"

Abhijeet: "Mai usse naraaz hi kab tha?"

Tanishka: "Yeah, that's true…"

Abhijeet: "Haan par jo hua usse yeh samajhne ki jarurat nahi hai ki mai sab kuch bhulkar use jo man me aaye woh karne denewala hu."

Tanishka: "Papa… Just give her some time…. I bet woh jarur khud aakar aapko batayegi…"

Abhijeet: "Tum bataogi?"

That sudden question choked the ice – cream in her throat. She coughed hard. Abhijeet just forwarded her a glass of water.

Abhijeet: "Sorry."

Tanishka: (instantly) "Nahi…. Matlab yeh bohot sudden aur direct tha toh thodi…"

Abhijeet: (confessing) "Maine Purvi aur Shreya ko baat karte huye suna… Keh rahi thi ki koi ladka pasand hai tumhe wagera…"

Tanishka: (looking hard into her ice – cream) "Baat sirf mere pasand tak hi hai… Isse aage kuch nahi… Hum dono sirf achhe dost hai…. I just want to keep it that way even if I like him…"

The confession had been out even before she had wanted it to.

Abhijeet: (bit confused) "Kyu?"

Tanishka: (sighing) "Pata nahi… shayad… aise hi…"

Abhijeet: (raising a brow) "Aise hi?"

Tanishka: (placing her half – eaten ice – cream on the side table) "Papa please… I don't want to lie to you…"

Abhijeet: (calmly) "Bharosa hai mujhpar?"

Tanishka: (annoyed) "Papa yeh kya –"

Abhijeet: (cutting her in between) "Haan ya na?"

Tanishka: (breathing deeply) "Apne aap se bhi jyada?"

Abhijeet: "Toh mujhe nahi bataogi?"

Tanishka just placed her head in her father's lap, while simultaneously organising and rearranging the events of her past. After a while –

Tanishka: "Yeh tab ki baat hai jab mai Paris ki school me thi… Mai waha bhi jyada kisise baat nahi karti thi…. Apne kaam se kaam rakhti thi… I was in my fourth year when all that happened… Us school ki ek ladki Tina, pata nahi kyu par, humesha mujhe mock kiya karti thi… Woh aur uski girls party…. Mujhe chidhane me bohot jyada mazaa aata tha unhe… Jawaab toh deti thi mai unhe but still they just never backed off from it… Ek din jis teacher ke saath mai reh rahi thi unke saath mai waha ek party me gayi… Waha meri mulaqaat ek ladke se huyi… woh bhi mere hi school ka tha… but at the high school level… Pehli mulaqat me achha laga mujhe woh… We talked out random things, kaafi kuch common tha hum dono me… past, likes, dislikes… I instantly developed a liking for him… Hum uske baad bhi kai baar mile… Un chaar saalo me pehli baar mai uske saath Paris ghumne gayi… He really used to make me feel so special…"

Her voice trailed off at that point. She just couldn't or to be frank, didn't want to continue further. She just kept starring into the nothingness. Abhijeet wanted to know further, but seeing his daughter just couldn't make himself up to prod her. He just kept caressing her hair softly and lovingly. After a while, he heard the heaviness of her breaths and looked to find her in deep sleep. The medicines had done their work. So now he would have to wait for the next part of the story and that wasn't going to be the pleasant one. He shifted her gently to the bed and pulled a blanket over her. He pecked her lightly on her head and left for his room.

Tarika was just dully playing with her hair when he entered. She had been waiting for a moment to talk to him since noon. And… she knew that he knew it.

Abhijeet: (half lying on the bed) "Puchho kya puchhna hai tumhe?"

Tarika: (instantly) "Tanu yaha kya kar rahi hai? Aur kya kiya hai usne? Academy me kuch… kuch hua hai kya?"

Abhijeet smiled at the jumpy nerves of his wife who was just a mother right now. He sighed and repeated the story to her. Tarika just closed her eyes to will back the tension. After some time –

Tarika: (tiredly) "Tumhe nahi lagta ki tumhare beti kuch jyada hi tumhari tarah hai?"

This was the limit now.

Abhijeet: (defending himself) "Are… Had hai… Jo dekho mujhe hi sunaye ja raha hai… ACP sir bhi mujhe hi daant rahe the… Tum bhi mujhpar dhakel rahi ho sab… Kya chal kya raha hai, haan?"

Tarika: "Abhijeet sir… For your kind information, aapki bhi aadatein kuch aisi hi hai… Aisa lagta hai jaise musibat khud tumhare pata puchhte huye aati hai… Aur agar woh na aaye tum khud use dhundne nikal padte ho… aur ab aapki krupa se aapki beti ki aadatein bhi aisi hi hoti nazar aa rahi hai…."

Abhijeet frowned and just went to sleep without another word. Tarika smiled thinking that she had got not two but three children to raise. She laughed lightly at that thought and went to sleep too.

 **Sorry for the short update. Next one would surely be long and really exciting.**

 **Thankyou!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Tanishka was standing outside the CID bureau building, looking at it. She was still in a fix. Will her father permit or not? She remembered the day before yesterday's night when both of them had been relishing their favourite ice – creams. She was unknown to the fact that the ice – cream treat had been just between them. No one else knew about it. And the hell had broken loose the very next day when she had caught up high fever. She had been out of senses till evening when the fever had finally subsided and bone – crushing weakness had taken its place. Her mother had been damn livid at her poor father who had done it just to make her feel good. Abhijeet had been torn up between his tension for his daughter and the anger of his wife – cum – doctor. Tanishka had slipped out harmlessly whereas Abhijeet had been forced to bear the consequences which were an entire day of 'Wife Manao' mission. It was just today's morning when Tarika had finally started talking to him, but still the rift could be felt. Tanishka was still weak but not enough to prevent her from moving around. And right now she was here without her parents' knowledge, trying to figure out whether she could get some incentives on this freedom. She had a meeting with her friends today and couldn't miss it at any cost as the very next day was her best friend's birthday!

She was just in these thoughts when someone tapped her shoulders. She turned around to find the solution of her problem – her chhote papa.

Tanishka: (smilingly) "Good morning chhote papa…"

Rajat: "Yeh good morning wagera chhodo aur yeh batao tum yaha kya kar rahi ho? Tumhari tabiyat thik nahi huyi hai abhi… Aaraam ki jarurat hai tumhe… Aur Abhijeet sir aur Dr. Tarika ko pata hai ki tum yaha ho?"

Tanishka: (with crest – fallen face) "Kya chhote papa…. Yaha mai soch rahi thi ki aap meri help karoge Papa – Mumma se permission lene me aur aap hai ki mujhpar hi chadhai kiye jaa rahe hai…"

Rajat: (confused) "Kis cheez ki permission?"

Tanishka: "Woh… woh mere friends ne…. CCD me milne ka plan banaya hai aaj… toh jaane… ke liye… permission…"

Rajat: (strictly) "Tum kahi nahi jaa rahi ho… Kal hi toh bukhar utra hai tumhara… aur itni jaldi tumhe ghumne – phirne jana hai… Nahi… (Tanishka tried to protest) Mai – kuch – nahi – sunne – wala… Tum ghar jaakar araam kar rahi ho bas…"

Tanishka: (firmly) "Thik hai toh mai khud hi Papa se permission maang lungi…"

Saying this, she straightaway made her way to the bureau hall. She entered closely followed by Rajat. For Tanu's bad luck, Tarika was already present there. Both Tarika and Abhijeet were bewildered at her sudden entrance. Even Tanishka staggered a bit seeing both of them there. But then she wanted to go. So she took a deep breath and went towards them.

Tarika: (bit sternly) "Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho? Ghar par rehkar araam karne ko kaha tha na maine tumhe? Toh? Yaha is tarah achanak aane ka matlab?"

Tanishka: (trying to find words) "Mumma… woh…. mai… woh…"

Abhijeet saw the sweat beads forming on Tanishka's forehead. He very well knew that between him and Tarika, Tarika was the calm one. But the day she got angry on someone, it would be worse than a nightmare for him or her. So he immediately went to rescue his daughter.

Abhijeet: (softly) "Bolo bacche… Kya baat hai?"

Tanishka: "Papa woh kal na meri friend Anjali ka birthday hai toh… mai aur baki ke friends, matlab Anjali ko chhodkar… woh hum CCD me milne wala hai aaj… Anjali ko kya gift dena hai woh decide karne ke liye…"

Tarika was looking at her in shock.

Tarika: (angrily) "Tanu… Tumhara dimaag toh thik hai? Bukhaar kal hi utra hai tumhara…. Shakal se pata chal raha hai ki kitni weakness hai abhi bhi tumhare sharir me… Aur tumhe apne friend ke birthday ki padi hai…"

Tanishka: (pleadingly) "Mumma… pleeeeaaase…."

Tarika: "Thik hai… Jaao… Jo karna hai karo… Mujhe kya… Tabiyat kharaab huyi toh mere paas bilkul mat aana… Aayi na toh wahi khatiya khadi kardungi tumhari…"

Saying this, she left the bureau, fuming with rage. Everyone was just standing there silently.

Tanishka: (sadly) "Papa mai… mai ghar jaa rahi hu…"

Abhijeet felt sad seeing her face. It was looking more weak. He decided something.

Abhijeet: "Tanu… (Tanishka turned to him) Jaao milne apne doston se… Tumhari mumma ko mai mana lunga…"

Tanishka's face brightened up like a 100 watt bulb. She ran and tightly hugged her father. Even Abhijeet smiled hugely. He was happy to see the shine back on his daughter's face. She murmured a quick 'thankyou' and was leaving when her eyes fell on Rajat. She made a face looking at him and left.

Sachin: "Rajat sir, yeh Tanu ne aapko dekhke muh kyu banaya?"

Rajat: "Woh niche maine use uski bhalayi ka gyaan diya na isliye… Uske Papa ki tarah uski baat nahi maani isliye…"

Abhijeet: (naughtily) "Toh… Mai uska Papa hu… Aur mujhe pata hai ki meri beti ki bimaari araam karne se nahi, apne man ki karne se dur hogi samjhe…"

Daya: "Haan haan… Apne baap par jo gayi hai…"

Abhijeet tried to glare angrily but soon all of them burst out in a laugh.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shreist: (taking a look at his watch) "3 baje kaha tha use… Humesha toh 15 minute pehle pohonch jaati hai… Aaj kya ho gaya? Uske chakkar me mai adha ghanta jaldi aa gaya…"

Both Shivam and Nimit were having a hard time controlling their laughter.

Shivam: (eyeing Nimit) "Shreist, ek baat puchhu?"

Shreist: "Tu kabse permission lene lag gaya, haan?"

Shivam: "Nahi… bas aise hi… Achha… Bata na… tujhe Tanishka pasand hai na?"

Shreist's eyes went wide with horror. Then he started fidgeting with his fingers.

Shreist: (suddenly) "Itna obvious lagta hai kya yeh mere chehre se?"

Nimit: "Woh saamne ho toh 'Kuch Kuch Hota Hai' ke Rahul bankar use Anjali samajhkar baatein karte ho aur saamne na ho toh 'Devdas' ke Deva ki tarah apni Paro ke liye bechain hote ho… But don't worry… yeh sab bilkul sirf itna batata hai ki… (looking towards Shivam) tum uske deewane ho…"

Shreist: (angrily) "Haan, haan…. Tum dono se toh baat karna hi bekaar hai… hunh…"

Meanwhile Tanishka entered. She spotted them and first steadied her breath. Then she went and sat at the table with them.

Nimit: (taunting) "Kyu, Miss Punctual? Aaj aap late kaise ho gayi?"

Tanishka: "Are late kaise nahi hoti? Pata hai Mumma kitni gussa hai abhi mujse… Woh toh Papa ne sab sambhal liya isliye warna mera toh aana hi cancel ho jata…"

Shivam: "Kyu? Humare Academy ke karname se ab tak naraaz hai kya?"

Tanishka: "Nahi… Par uske after – effects se jarur naraaz hai…"

Shivam: "After – effects?"

Tanishka: (tiredly) "Haan woh… jis din pohonchi us din mujhe weakness ki wajah se chakkar aa gaye the… aur phir raat ko Papa ke saath ice – cream khayi toh kal bukhar chadh gaya… Abhi thoda thik hai but weakness hai… Aur aisi haalat maine yaha aane ke liye zid ki toh Mumma naraaz ho gayi…"

Shreist: (in concerned tone) "Are toh sahi hi hai na… Hum video chat karke bhi toh yeh discuss kar sakte the na… Tumhe aisi haalat me itni takleef uthane ki kya jarurat thi, haan?"

Tanishka felt good at his concern. She was having a hard time controlling her shy grin.

Shivam and Nimit: (teasingly) "Sahi baat hai…"

Tanishka: "Ab aa gayi hu na… Toh gift ka discuss karle… Is baat par discussion baadme karenge…"

And thus they got busy in discussing the gift.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Minakshi was constantly checking her watch. They had decided to meet at 4 and it was 4:30. She was getting desperate. Where was he? He never ever came late. At least not this much late. And then she spotted him. And boy! She was just mesmerized. Each day she saw him and fell in love with him all over again. He waved at her, but she was just starring at him. He chuckled. He enjoyed that behaviour of hers. She just stood apart from all the other girls he had met and well, to be frank, dated. He had gone head over heels when he had first seen her at the party of his friend's sister. And had actually thought for a really long time on how she could look so stylish in such simple clothes. But then he had realized that that style was her body language. Her personality made those really simple clothes way stylish. In all of his thoughts, he didn't even realize when he reached near her and pulled her in a hug. Both of them had forgot the entire world for a moment. But soon, they came into their senses and separated.

Arjun: (dramatically) "Kitne din baad tumhara chehra dekh raha hu…"

Minakshi: (laughing and hitting him playfully) "Kya Arjun tum bhi… Abhi parso hi toh mile the… Rina ki party me…"

Arjun: (taunting) "Haan… aur jahan se tum bina kuch kahe – sune bhaag khadi huyi thi…"

Minakshi: (pleading) "Sorry na yaar… Sach me der ho gayi thi… Pata hai Papa ne kitna daata tha…"

Arjun: "Okay, okay… Abhi ke liye tumhare 'Papa – Puraan' ko viraam dete hai… Nahi toh yeh puri shaam chalta rahega aur humari date isi me khatam ho jayegi…"

Minakshi: "Haan, haan thik hai…"

Both of them had entered inside the café and were moving towards their regular table. But they just didn't notice the group of friends sitting just beside their table. The group was preparing to leave. The girl in the group turned and bumped into Arjun.

Girl/Arjun: "Sorry."

Both looked at each other and got shocked beyond words. Minakshi gasped. Both girl and Arjun were starring each other with dumbfound expressions. While Minakshi was in her own tensed thoughts.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was night time. Tarika had avoided going with Abhijeet, Daya and Shreya and had obliged for a drop offer from her senior. She was just about to ring the bell when she heard the high pitch voices of her daughters. They seemed to be quarrelling over something. She quickly opened the door with the spare key and entered inside. She was hearing the things more clearly now but was unable to get the gist of that fight. And what she saw just busted her head.

 _*A TIGHT SLAP*_

Tarika just couldn't bear that. None of their kids had the right to hit each other. She just angrily went forward, turned Tanishka towards herself and…

 _*ANOTHER TIGHT SLAP*_

Tanishka was transfixed at her place. Minakshi just went and tried to hug her mother but Tarika distanced her too while eyeing Tanishka angrily. Minu was shocked at her mother's behaviour.

Tarika: (controlling her anger) "Into your rooms… both of you… NOW…"

Tanishka shot one angry glare towards both her mother and sister and went into her room, banging the door loudly.

Tarika: (angrily) "Aur jor se band karti darwaza… Sari society sun leti…"

Minakshi got that her mother was way too angry so she too made her way to her room silently. Tarika tried to calm herself down, jerked her head and went to her room to freshen up. Daya and Shreya had witnessed the entire tableau from the entrance. Both of them looked at each other helplessly and moved into their rooms too.

Shreya: (after entering their room) "Tarika ko is tarah Tanu par haath nahi uthana chahiye tha…"

Daya: "Tumhe Tarika ke morals pata hai… bacchon me jitna chahe age difference ho, koi kisi par haath nahi utha sakta… Na chhota bade pe aur na hi bada chhote pe… Aur yeh ek tarah se sahi bhi toh hai na…"

Shreya: "Haan… Baat toh sahi hai… Par ab? Bhai bhi saath me nahi hai… Woh hote toh situation thoda handle ho jaati par unhe bhi last minute kaam aa gaya…"

Daya just shook his head in disappointment. Abhijeet had been leaving with them when Rajat stopped him with some queries regarding the case they had to file in the court the very next day. Abhijeet had told them to go ahead.

Shreya freshened up and came out of the room to hear loud noises of the utensils from the kitchen. She sighed and went there. While Daya after freshening made his way towards Minu's room. She was sitting on the floor with her back attached to the bed, knees drawn together and head between them. He silently went and sat beside her and started caressing her head. She shifted her head from her knees to his chest and started sobbing noiselessly. After some time –

Minakshi: (raising her head to look at him) "Meri kya galti thi? Mumma ko mere saath toh aisa behave nahi karna chahiye tha na…"

Daya: (softly) "Par Dii se is tarah unchi awaaz me baat karna bhi toh galat tha na… Woh badi hai tumse bacche…"

Minakshi: (jerking him away) "Naam bhi mat lijiye unka… (she got up angrily and stood at her place crossing her hands on her chest) Jab se Papa ne unhe maaf kiya hai pata nahi kya ho gaya hai unhe…. Khudko pata nahi kya samajhti phirti hai… Mujhe toh ab unki shakal bhi nahi dekhni…"

Daya was just shocked at her reaction. No one knew why both of them were so angry at each other and what had made Tanishka raise her hand on Minakshi. But now Daya could see that they needed to find that reason as soon as possible. Otherwise a big tornado would arise and destroy their happy family in the blink of an eye.

 **Please R and R**

 **Thankyou!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Shreya entered the kitchen to find Tarika trying to cook while banging the utensils. She silently went and took the utensils from her hands.

Shreya: (sighing) "Is tarah kaam karogi, toh na kaam hoga aur na tumhara gussa thanda hoga…. Rehne do…. Tum baitho, mai banati hu aaj khana…"

Tarika sighed heavily and stood with her back leaning on the kitchen counter. After some time –

Tarika: "Tanu ko apne gusse par jara bhi kaabu karna nahi aata… Kitni jor se maara hai usne Minu ko… Aur Minu… Woh bhi pata nahi kyu ajeeb behave kar rahi hai Tanu ke aane ke baad se… Kuch jyada hi ukhadi huyi rehti hai usse… Pata nahi kya chal raha dono ke dil-o-dimaag me…."

Shreya: (without looking at her) "Ek baat kahu, Taru?"

Tarika: "Hmm…"

Shreya: "Woh dono ab badi ho chuki hai… Tanu is 18 now… Minu bhi kuch mahino me 18 ho jayegi… Tum unhe unke problems khud kyu nahi deal karne deti… I mean, hum sab jaante hai ki dono kabhi kabhi kitna hi childish behaviour kyu na dikha de, woh dono hai toh bade samajhdaar… mature… Haan, humare jyada laad – pyaar ka thoda bura asar jarur hai Minu par, par utna nahi ki use sahi – galat ki samajh na rahe… Is tarah gussa karne se kuch hone wala toh nahi hai na?"

Tarika: "Toh tum kehna chahti ho ki mujhe undono ke jhagde me nahi padna chahiye tha? Tanishka ke is behaviour ke baad bhi?"

Shreya: (calmly) "Tarika, tumhe lagta hai ki Tanu Minu ka bura chahegi?"

Tarika: (bewildered) "Kaisi baatein kar rahi tum… Tanu toh kisi ajnabee ka bhi bura nahi chahegi, toh Minu toh uski sagi behen hai…"

Shreya: "Hai na… Kai baar bhai bhi Daya par unke galti karne par haath utha dete hai… Toh ho sakta hai na ki aisi hi kisi wajah se Tanu ne bhi haath uthaya ho… Mana woh galat tha, par woh uska haq bhi toh tha na ki woh apni chhoti behen ko galti karne se roke?"

Tarika: "So toh hai par Minu use kis tarah se legi yeh bhi dekhna hoga na Tanu ko… Abhijeet jab Daya par haath uthata hai toh Daya ko us gusse ke pichhe ki fikar saaf – saaf nazar aati hai… Tanu aur Minu ke bich aisa kuch nahi hoga… Undono ne toh ek dusre ke saath kabhi waqt hi nahi bitaya hai… Ek dusre ko thik se jaante bhi nahi hai… (in low tone) Minu ko toh paida hone ke saath se hi maine aur Abhijeet ne ek secure shell me band karke rakha tha… Aur isse Tanu humse toh dur ho hi gayi par Minu ko bhi apne aap se kaafi dur kar liya usne… Mujhe yaad hai jab mai pregnant thi tab Tanu har roz apne hone wale bhai ya behen se baat karti thi… Par Minu ke paida hone ke baad Tanu use dekhne bhi nahi aati thi… Minu bhi kabhi uski dakhal nahi leti thi… Itne saalon baad woh dono mile toh ajnabiyon ki tarah hi mile hai… Ek dusre ko samajhne ka mauka bhi nahi mila hai unhe… Phir yeh haq kaha se aa gaya, haan?"

Shreya remained quite. Both the mothers were now facing a great dilemma. No way could they see in the darkness of that dilemma.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The car stopped in front of the house. Abhijeet got down from it and frowned finding Rajat still seating in the car.

Abhijeet: "Are… Utro gaadi se…"

Rajat: (smilingly) "Nahi sir… Rehne dijiye na… Mai ghar jaakar dekhlunga apna…"

Abhijeet: (sternly) "It's an order, Rajat."

Rajat had no option other than to oblige. Abhijeet, while leaving the bureau, had insisted Rajat to have dinner with them. Rajat had denied it but Abhijeet had kept insisting him all the way. Even after reaching, Rajat was not ready but he couldn't deny his senior's orders. He got out of the car and followed Abhijeet.

Abhijeet: (looking towards Rajat and adding naughtily) "Shakal toh aise bana rakhi hai jaise maine tumhari date cancel kardi ho Purvi ke saath… Waakai me kardi hai kya maine?"

Rajat: (blushing red) "Kya sir aap bhi… aisa kuch nahi hai… Woh toh bas… Aplogon ko takleef na ho… isliye…"

Abhijeet: "Kuch bhi bolte ho Rajat… Waise bhi is waqt mera samay apni biwi ko manane me jyada jayega…. Tab tum bhi mana lena apni god – daughter ko… Tumse naraaz hai na… Isse achha mauka nahi milega…"

They reached the door and rang the bell. Daya opened the door. As soon as both of them entered, they felt the tension in the air. At the same time, Tarika came out of the kitchen. She spared a glance towards Abhijeet and left towards their bedroom, jerking her head in disappointment.

Abhijeet: (whispering to Daya) "Yeh ghar me bina heater ke itni garmi kaha se aa gayi?"

Daya: "Tumhari laadliyon ki wajah se…"

Rajat: "Matlab?"

Daya briefed Abhijeet and Daya regarding the happenings in the house. Abhijeet just sighed in disappointment.

Abhijeet: "Dono ne… dinner kiya?"

Daya: "Minu ko maine samjha – bujhakar khana khila diya hai… Woh ab tak shayad so gayi hogi… Mai, Shreya aur Dhruv ne bhi use company dete huye kha liya tha… Tarika ne kaha ke woh tumhare saath hi dinner karegi…"

Abhijeet: "Aur Tanu?"

Daya: "Dekho bhai, is waqt us 'No Entry' area me bina penalty ke sirf teen log jaa sakte hai – tum, ACP sir aur Rajat… Mai risk nahi leta…"

All three of them smiled at that comment.

Abhijeet: "Achha ek kaam karte hai… Mai aur Rajat guest room me fresh ho lete hai… Tab tak tum 4 plates tayyar karo… Mai do plates lekar apne kamre me jaata hu… Tarika ko dekhta hu… Rajat, tum do plates lekar Tanu ke kamre me jaao aur use dekho… Aur rahi baat is baat ki ki Minu aur Tanu ka jhagada kyu huya toh woh toh shanti se baithkar samajhna hoga… Is baare abhi filhaal koi bhi dono se kuch nahi puchhega… Aur haan Rajat, Tanu ke kamre me jaate waqt chaabi se darwaza kholna… Knock karne se koi fayda nahi hone wala…"

Rajat smilingly nodded and went with him to freshen up. Both came out to find Daya ready with the plates. Both of them took their respective plates, wished 'All the best' to each other and left for their respective missions. Daya helped Rajat open the door of Tanishka's room silently. Though Tanishka noticed someone entering, she didn't budge from her place which was the corner of her bed. She was sitting clutching the pillow. Rajat kept the plates on the side table and went and sat beside her. Tanishka who had been thinking him to be her father was shocked to find her godfather there.

Tanishka: (silently) "Aap yaha?"

Rajat: "Haan woh socha ki…. meri beti mujhse kuch jyada hi naraaz hai…. Mai yeh afford nahi kar sakta… toh use mana lena chahiye… Toh aa gaya…"

Tanishka went back to starring outside the window. There was silence for a while in the room.

Rajat: "Kya hua? Mumma ke thappad ka itna bura laga kya?"

Tanishka: "Mera haath jab Minu ke gaal par pada tha, mai tab hi samajh gayi thi ki mere haath se ek bohot badi bhul ho gayi hai… Aur Mumma ne jab thappad mara toh us bhul ki sazaa mili hai yeh mai samajh gayi thi… Yeh nahi kahungi ki bura nahi laga, par practically speaking, jo huya woh sahi bhi tha…"

Rajat: "Toh problem kya hai?"

Tanishka just sighed.

Tanishka: "Kuch nahi… Sahi kehte hai log… Bhalaai ka jamaana sach me nahi raha…"

Rajat: (confused) "Kiski bhalaai karne jaa rahi thi?"

Tanishka: "Kisiki nahi… Mujhe baat nahi karni hai is baare me…"

Rajat: "Thik hai… Nahi karte is baare me baat… Chalo, mujhe bohot bhook lagi hai… Khaana kha lete hai…"

Tanishka: "Mujhe bhook nahi hai… Aap kha lijiye…"

Rajat touched her hand in support, but got tensed finding it warm.

Rajat: (bit sternly) "First – aid box kaha hai?"

Tanishka: "Kyu?"

Rajat: "Jitna puchha jaye, utna hi jawaab do…"

Tanishka: (in irritated tone) "Waha side table ke first drawer me…"

Rajat went and took out the box and removed the thermometer from it. He checked Tanishka's temperature with it. Tanishka did it with the most uninterested expressions. The thermometer was showing 100F

Rajat: (sternly) "Koi dawaai miss ki thi?"

Tanishka: "Nahi…"

Rajat: (bit louder) "Tanuuuu…"

Tanishka: (stubbornly) "Shaam ki ek goli shayad miss huyi hogi… Mujhe yaad nahi…"

Rajat: "Tch… Kya hai yeh Tanu, haan? Dusron ka gussa khud par nikalne ka shauq kyu hai tumhe? Kyu apne aap ke saath itni laparwahi karti ho tum? Chalo ab… jaldi se khaana kha lo… Phir abhi ki dawaaiya bhi leni hai… (Tanishka tried to protest) And No Arguments…"

Rajat brought their plates. Tanishka removed the plate which was kept as lid on the dinner plate and started removing some part of her dinner in it. She kept the dinner plate aside and started having the removed part of the dinner. Rajat saw this and sighed heavily. Nothing could be done about it. After dinner, Rajat forwarded her the meds. She took them reluctantly. After that, he forcefully made her lie down and sat beside her, caressing her head. She was asleep within minutes.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tarika was standing in the balcony with tears in her eyes. It was the first time she had raised her hand on Tanishka. Though she knew whatever she had done was right, but she was a mother after all. And a mother could never be at peace after hurting her own child. Suddenly she felt a familiar touch on her shoulders and a light kiss on the back of her head. She just closed her eyes, turned and let herself break in that secure shell.

Abhijeet just kept holding her close. He knew she needed time. And he had to give her that. He let her sob for a while so that she could feel light. Once he felt her sobbing cease, he slowly separated her from himself and made her sit on the bed. He wiped her face with his hanky, brought her plate and forwarded a morsel to her.

Tarika: (instantly stopping his hand) "Baccho ne… kha… khaya?"

Abhijeet smiled. Tarika felt a bit embarrassed.

Abhijeet: "Daya ne Minu ko khila diya hai… Rajat abhi Tanu ko khila hi raha hoga… Ab tum bhi khalo… Khalo jaldi warna mujhe bhooka rehna hoga…"

Tarika: (confused) "Tum kyu bhooke rahoge?"

Abhijeet: (innocently) "Ab patni bhooki ho, toh pati ki bhala kya majaal jo woh khaana khaaye?"

Tarika cracked a bit, looking at his face. Abhijeet relaxed seeing her cracking. He again forwarded the morsel to her. She ate it and forwarded a morsel to him. Like this, they finished their dinner. Abhijeet was leaving with the plates when –

Tarika: (in low tone) "Abhi…"

Abhijeet looked at her and got that she wanted to talk. He kept the plates aside and sat beside her. He softly took her hand in his hands.

Abhijeet: (lovingly) "Kya baat hai, Tarika?"

Tarika: (hesitant tone) "Tum… tumhe… gu… gussa nahi aaya… ki… ma… maine Tanu… ko ma… maara?"

Abhijeet: "Tumhe lagta hai ki tumne kuch galat kiya hai…"

Tarika: "Nahi par…"

Abhijeet: "Toh phir yeh sawaal bhi mat laao apne dimaag me… Mujhe pura vishwaas hai ki meri Tarika kabhi kisiko bina wajah sazaa nahi degi… Aur mera yakeen maano… Tanu bhi yeh baat jaanti hai…"

Tarika: "Par use apne gusse par kaabu rakhna sikhaao jara tum… Is tarah apne chhote bhai – beheno par haath uthana achhi baat nahi hai na, Abhi?"

Abhijeet: "Tum sahi keh rahi ho Tarika… Mai baat karung usse… Gusse par kaabu paana toh sikhna hi hoga na use… Tum ab araam karo… Raat kaafi ho gayi hai… Mai plates rakhke aata hu…"

Tarika nodded as she was really feeling tired. She lied down while Abhijeet left the room to keep the plates in the kitchen. He came down to find Rajat in the hall, ready to leave.

Abhijeet: "Are bhai Rajat… Kaafi raat ho gayi hai yaar… Ruk jaao aaj raat yahi par…"

Rajat: "Nahi sir… Mai chala jaunga… Aap kyu takleef utha rahe hai? Waise hi kaafi takleef utha chuke hai aap…"

Abhijeet: "Bas Rajat… Ab itni bhi formalities mat karo… Kal subah chale jaana yaar… Abhi ke liye guest room me ruk jao tum… Daya tumhe apne kapde deta hu… change kar lo…"

Rajat tried to protest but stopped receiving a tough glare from the other side. Daya who had come out of the kitchen after depositing the plates given by Rajat nodded smilingly and immediately provided him with the clothes. Rajat went to change while Abhijeet went to the kitchen to deposit the plates. After that, he went to check on his daughters both of whom were sleeping peacefully, lost in their dreamlands. As soon as he came from there, he found Rajat and Daya waiting for him in the lounge smilingly.

Daya: (teasingly) "Mil liye apni betiyon se…"

Abhijeet: "Haan mil aaya… Aakhir meri betiya hai… Kyu nahi milonga unse bhala? Achha Rajat… Tanu ki tabiyat thik thi na jab tum gaye waha toh?"

Rajat: (sighing) "Thoda bukhar tha sir jab mai gaya tab… (Abhijeet got tensed) Par aap tension na lene… Usne darasal shaam ka dose miss kiya tha… Abhi ki dawaaiya maine de di hai… Aur aapke kehne par… neend ki goli bhi di hai…"

Abhijeet: (sitting relaxed) "Chalo achha hai… Kam se kam raat ko toh thik se soyegi…"

Saying this, they got engaged in other random talks.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shreist was in the balcony of his room, thinking about the message he had just received. Why did Tanishka want him to meet at the beach and that too at early morning? Something was surely fishy. He knew that Tanishka was tensed and upset but was still unknown to the reason behind it. But there was one thing he was happy about. At least Tanishka had considered him capable of understanding her.

He remembered the first day of the Academy when he had seen her for the first time. How much he, Nimit and Shivam used to her behind her back. Her stern body language, no nonsense attitude was a matter of lot of sniggering among the cadets. But the day he had stumbled upon her witnessing one such session of mockery and had looked into her eyes, he had known that it was way too easy to be judgemental about someone, but too hard to know him or her from inside out. He had himself made Nimit and Shivam stop it while also made sure to help her avoid those things without noticing him. But she had came to know about it and had herself came to thank him. It was the first time they had talked. And didn't even realize when they started meeting up frequently and became friends. She became a part of his group which already included Nimit, Shivam and Anjalie. They had spent so much time together and had realized that she was too easy to talk to. He really felt himself attracted to her. Attraction changed to liking which in turn changed to love. But he had always kept his thoughts to himself. He was too afraid of Tanishka's reactions. He didn't want to hurt her by any means and also didn't want to lose her friendship. All these things always refrained him from expressing his feelings. And he actually enjoyed it all. Those stealthy glances, unnoticed photographs, long term gazes made butterflies flutter in his stomach. Her smile really mesmerized him. She was surely a beauty, but never ever paid attention to it. She was a tomboy at heart.

But today for the first time, he had seen her soft side. The tears that had welled up had shook him to the core. He had been not at all prepared for that. He desperately wanted to ask her, to sooth her but had known that she was capable of doing it herself. But now he had that chance which he was going to receive tomorrow. And he would make the best of it. With these thoughts, he lied down on his bed.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Arjun was pacing restlessly in his room. Why Minakshi had sent him such a message? He had confessed every damn thing to her. What did she want to know now? What was left? Was she breaking up with him? No, no he couldn't think like that. Think positive, he told himself. Obviously she wanted a clarification one more time. And he would give it. He would give it to her for n number of times. But… he won't let her go. At any cost… At any damn cost… He stopped pacing and lied down on the bed.

 **Please, please, please let me know if I need to improvise on the love story part. Well, I am not that good at it. Please R and R.**

 **Thankyou!**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The party was on its extreme level. Each and every person seemed to be enjoying themselves. Meanwhile the trio of boys – Shivam, Nimit and Shreist – along with the birthday girl, Anjalie were standing at the bar counter with a glass of Coke in their hands, looking at Tanishka who too was standing at the counter but a bit away from the group.

Anjalie: (in confused tone) "Hua kya use? Jabse aayi hai, kahi khoyi huyi si lag rahi hai… Thik se wish bhi nahi kiya mujhe…"

Nimit: (closing the distance between him and Anjalie) "Par maine toh kiya na, haan? It's your birthday, Anju… So just enjoy while it lasts…."

Anjalie: (in straight tone) "Apni best friend ko aise haalat me chhodkar? Kaisi baatein kar rahe ho Nimit, tum…. Tum karoge apna birthday enjoy agar Shivam ya Shreist aisi haalat me rahe toh, haan?"

Shreist: (to avoid further arguments) "Mai use lekar aata hu, Anju… You don't worry, please… Mai aaya…"

Saying this, he moved towards Tanishka. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice his presence near her.

Shreist: (softly) "Tanishka…"

Tanishka jerked out of her thoughts. She kept starring at him blankly, for a second or so. Soon she realized her surroundings and sighed.

Tanishka: (in low tone) "Anju pareshaan ho rahi hogi na?"

Shreist: "Haan… Aur hogi bhi kyu na? Uski best friend yaha apni maayus shakal ke saath akele baithi huyi hai… Aur use pata bhi nahi chal raha ki uski best friend itni maayus aur udaas kyu hai… Toh pareshaan hona toh banta hai na…"

Tanishka: "Mai samajh rahi hu, Shreist, par… Mujhse nahi hoga yeh… Jitni koshish kar lu, woh baatein dimagh se jaa hi nahi rahi… Ab toh lag raha hai ki yeh sab soch – sochkar na mera sar phat jana hai…"

Shreist kept mum at this. He thought for a while and something clicked in his mind.

Shreist: (holding Tanishka's hand and pulling her) "Chalo gaana gate hai…"

Tanishka: (bewildered) "What? Tum… Tum hosh me toh ho?"

Shreist: (smilingly) "Tanu… mai apne pure hosh – o – hawaas me hi tumse keh raha hu ki gaana gate hai… Dekhna… I promise, tumhe jarur better feel hoga… Aur Anju bhi khush ho jayegi… Chalo, (seeing Tanishka not budging from her place, he pulled her more forcefully) Chalo…."

Shreist pulled her to where the DJ was playing songs. He forwarded him a pendrive and murmured something in his ear. The DJ nodded and connected the pendrive to his system and started playing the requested tune.

Shreist: _**Ek din kabhi jo, khudko taraashe**_

 _ **Meri nazar se tu zara, haaye re**_

 _ **Aankhon se teri kya kya chhupa hai**_

 _ **Tujhko dikhaaun main zara, haaye re**_

 _ **Ik ankahi si daastaan daastaan**_

 _ **Kehne lagega aaina..**_

 _ **( Subhanallah….**_

 _ **Jo ho raha hai… pehli dafaa hai…**_

 _ **Wallah… Aisa hua…) x2**_

Tanishka was just starring at him while the entire dance floor had been taken over by couples who were swaying at that slow yet sweet and melodious tune. Nimit and Anjalie too were dancing the ball dance. Seeing them Shreist held Tanishka's hand and put his other arm around her waist and soon, both of them were swaying too like others, but their movements were soft and slower than others.

Shreist: _**(Meri khamoshi se baatein chun lena**_

 _ **Unki dori se taarifein bun lena ) x2**_

Tanishka blushed and downed her head in shyness.

Tanishka: _**Kal nahi thi jo… Aaj lagti hoon…**_

 _ **Taareef meri… Hai khaamakha…**_

 _ **Tohfa hai tera… Meri adaa…**_

Shreist smiled fully seeing her.

Shreist: _**Ek din kabhi jo, khudko pukaare**_

 _ **Meri zubaan se tu zara, haaye re…**_

 _ **Tujh mein chhupi si, jo shayari hai**_

 _ **Tujhko sunaaun main zara, haaye re…**_

 _ **Ye do dilon ka waasta waasta**_

 _ **Khul ke bataaya jaaye na…**_

 _ **( Subhanallah…**_

 _ **Jo ho raha hai… pehli dafaa hai…**_

 _ **Wallah… Aisa hua… ) x3**_

Everyone cheered and clapped loudly as the song ended. Anjalie ran and gave a tight hug to Tanishka who too reciprocated it similarly, while mouthing a 'thankyou' to Shreist. He just smiled in return. Shivam and Nimit gave a warm pat on his shoulder.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tanishka was sitting on the beach with Shreist by her side. Both of them were silently starring at the waves, each engrossed in his/her pool of thoughts. Shreist had offered to drop her home while leaving from the party. She had obliged but as they were moving along the beach, she had insisted to stop by. She had called and informed her father of being late who had instructed her sharply to be home by 11.

Finally Shreist looked at her and thought of breaking the silence.

Shreist: (softly) "Tanu… ek baat puchhu?"

Tanishka nodded without looking at him.

Shreist: "Us din jis ladke se tum takarayi thi, us ladke ke saath jo ladki thi woh… MINAKSHI thi na?"

Tanishka didn't react for a while. After sometime she downed her head and nodded slowly. Shreist just kept mum after that. Tanishka looked at him. She could still remember the look in his eyes, when he had seen her listening to the gossips the other girls were doing about her. Those eyes had held guilt for no reason. She had always known that people talked bad about her behind her back. They called her names. But that day for God knows what reason, she had, for the first time, felt bad about it. Maybe, because, it had been the day when she had last seen her family about 7 to 8 years back. And at that moment, she had allowed those salty drops of tears to clog her eyes.

And he had caught her with them. And though, he was not so much at fault, he had felt guilty and after that, had taken utmost care to stop all those gossips at least when she was around. She remembered how she had mustered the courage to go and thank him for all that. And it felt as if in a blink of an eye, she had become a part of his group. Finally she had learned to be a bit social. All thanks to Shreist. She smiled to herself at that point. And then, she decided something. He deserved to know the truth. She just couldn't keep secrets from him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She warned herself to not stop before getting it all out of her mouth.

Tanishka: (low tone) "Shreist… (He looked at her, but she was busy looking at the water near her feet) Us ladke ka naam ARJUN hai… Mai usse pehli baar Paris me mili thi ek party me… Wo bohot alag tha… Haan, bekaar aadatein thi use… jaise smoke karna, drink karna wagera… but… he was different… Mai use dekhte hi uski taraf attract ho gayi… Us party ke baad bhi hum kai baar mile… Usne mujhe Paris ghumaya, shopping karayi, movies dikhayi… Sab kiya humne…"

There was a dreamy look on Tanishka's face while Shreist's face was contorted in anger. He could feel jealousy surging in his veins. But still, he controlled himself. He knew that bursting out would just make things worse.

Tanishka: "Mere school ki ek ladki Tina, pata nahi kyu, par mujhe humesha nicha dikhane ki koshish karti rehti thi… I just couldn't understand ki maine uska aisa bhi kya bigada tha jo wo mujhse itni nafrat karti thi… Ek din usne class me announce kiya ki humare class ke ek new student ke liye usne apne ghar me ek party rakhi hai… Aur pure class ko invite kiya mujhe bhi… Aur mere paas aakar mere kaan me kaha ki mai apne saath apne bade bhai Arjun ko bhi leke aau jise usne mere saath kai baar dekha tha… Mera us din waise hi mood kharaab tha toh maine gusse me aakar usse keh diya ki woh mera bhai nahi, BOYFRIEND hai…"

Shreist kept starring at her with shock and disbelief. He just couldn't believe his ears. How could Tanishka be so childish? He had always seen her with a good sense of maturity, responsibility and perfection. But then, today he realized that even she was a normal human at heart, who had the right to make mistakes, to be imperfect once in a while.

Tanishka: "Us din raat ko jab mai Tina ke ghar party ke liye gayi toh mere saath Shreist aur uske do dost bhi the… aur phir –

 _Flashback:_

 _Tina went towards Tanishka as soon as she saw her entering._

 _Tina: (looking at the three boys behind Tanishka) "Tumhare teen – teen boyfriends hai, Tanishka?"_

 _As the music was too loud, except for Tanishka, no one could hear Tina._

 _Tanishka: (pointing towards Arjun) "Wo mera boyfriend hai… Baaki dono uske dost hai…"_

 _Tina just made a face and left. Tanishka turned around to find that Arjun and his friends were helping themselves to a glass of drink. Arjun looked at her and gestured her to join him. Tanishka smiled and joined him. He forwarded a glass to her. At first, she was reluctant but seeing Arjun insisting her, she couldn't help herself and drank it. She felt an instant kick in her brain. Things started revolving around her. Soon the four of them were drunk and made their way to the dance floor._

 _It was a damn crazy night for them. They danced for nearly an hour non – stop and would have danced more if Tina wouldn't have switched off the music system._

 _Tina: (angrily) "STOP IT! This – is – my – house… Not a disco club to dance all night…"_

 _Tanishka: (in drunken tone) "Switch on the music now…"_

 _Tina: "Agar tumhe naachne ka itna hi shauk hai toh apne boyfriend ko lekar kisi club me chali jao, samjhi?"_

 _At this point, Arjun stepped in between._

 _Arjun: "Woaaahhh… Kon boyfriend? Kiska boyfriend?"_

 _At this, Tina was confused but then suddenly she smirked._

 _Tina: (sweetly) "Tum ho na Arjun… Tanishka ke… BOYFRIEND…"_

 _Listening to it, Arjun and his friends started laughing madly. Tanishka was looking at Arjun with shocked expressions._

 _Arjun: (controlling his laughter) "Tanishka ka boyfriend aur mai? Hahahaha…. Are iske jaisi ladki ko apni girlfriend banane se toh achha hai ki mai brahmachaari ban jaou, sanyas le lu… Hahahaha… tum bhi sach me pagal ho, Tanishka… Do – chaar din tumhe bahar kya ghuma diya, tum mujhe apna boyfriend samajh baithi? Tumhe laga ki mujhe tumse pyaar ho gaya? Hahahaha… Are tumse 100 guna better ladkiyon ko maine date karke chhod diya hai toh tum toh unke saamne kuch bhi nahi ho… Hahahaha…"_

 _He just couldn't continue further. And he didn't need to. All the drink had worn down as the realization had sunken in her mind that she had made a fool of herself in front of everyone and had become a centre of sniggering for all. She just couldn't control herself and ran out of the house to hide her tears._

" – bas phir… uske baad toh jaise school sabke liye ek joker bankar reh gayi thi mai… Sab mujhe dekhkar sirf haste rehte the… Mere pith – pichhe najaane kaisi – kaisi baatein karte the… Us sab ke baad toh bas aisa lag raha tha jaise kab school khatam aur kab mai India wapas aa jau… Apne pith – pichhe honewali gossiping ki aadat mujhe tabse hai…"

Her tone had turned teary at the end. She kept her head on her knees and allowed the tears to flow. Shreist's eyes were teary too. Without a second thought, he wrapped a hand around her shoulder and pulled her towards himself. She kept her head on his chest and started venting out her pain. Both of them remained in that hug for a while. Finding herself a bit relaxed, she slowly separated herself from him. He too came out of his trance with her movement and withdrew his hand immediately. Both of them straightened themselves, avoiding an eye – contact with each other.

Shreist: (checking his watch) "Chalo… Mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu… 10:45 ho rahe hai… Warna phir tumhare Papa tumhe daant na de late aane ke liye…"

Tanishka smiled lightly which gave a great sooth to Shreist's heart after that crying session. Both got up and left the beach.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tanishka entered the house to find her father waiting for her in the lounge. Abhijeet noticed her puffy and red eyes, but didn't say anything.

Abhijeet: "Jao, jaake change karke so jao, der ho chuki hai kaafi…"

Saying this, he left towards his room while hearing a low 'good night' from his daughter's side. She entered her room, changed into her night-dress and lied down on the bed. Suddenly her mobile beeped. She thought it to be Shreist's message and took her mobile to check, but….

 **Suspense once again… Guys, I have a small complain… the no. of reviews is dwindling… please tell me if you are not liking the story… I'll complete it anyways… but then I won't keep an expectation for more reviews.**

 **Sincere Thanks to all the Reviewers who reviewed.**

 **Please R and R.**

 **Thankyou!**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Minakshi had been peeping outside her room since she had been sent to bed at 10. She had been waiting for her sister to return. Strange, she thought. Though after that drama, she had started hating her to the core, but since she had received that video clip, she had been damn worried about Tanishka. The clip had shown Tanishka taking drugs from someone, while offering money for it.

Minakshi's POV: _"Why should I care? Mai kyu unki fikar kar rahi hu? Unhe jo man me aaye, kare… Mujhe kya… Par… Pata nahi kyu aisa lag raha hai jaise koi unhe phasa raha hai… Ho sakta hai ki video nakli ho, morph kiya gaya ho… Par mai kyu bechain ho rahi hu…"_

Inner Voice: "Kyuki wo tumhari badi behen hai.."

Minakshi jerked and looked up to find her replica standing in front of her.

Minakshi: "Wo sirf naam ke liye meri behen hai… Sirf khoon ka rishta hai humara… Dil ka nahi…"

Inner Voice: "Kya sachme?"

Minakshi: (hiding her eyes and stammering) "Ha… haan…"

Inner Voice: (smirking) "Is duniya me aisa koi insaan nahi jo apne aap se jhooth bol sake, Minakshi… Sochna jarur is baare me…"

Minakshi: "Par – "

She couldn't finish her sentence as when she looked up, her replica was gone.

Minakshi's POV: _"Hunh… Pata nahi kya ho raha hai mere saath… Kya karu… Akele toh yeh sab sambhalne se raha… Papa ko batau? Nahi…. Woh waise hi mere aur Tanu di ke bich ke tanaav se aur Mumma ke gusse se pareshaan hai… Toh phir? Chachu?... Haan, yeh thik rahega… Chachu ko batati hu… Woh CID officer hai toh is sab ke bare me jaankari nikaalna aasaan hoga unke liye… Haan, Chachu ko hi batati hu…."_

While thinking all this, she heard the sound of door opening. She slightly and silently opened her room door to find her sister entering her room. She heaved a sigh of relief and retired to bed making a mental note of discussing this matter with her Chachu.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tanishka was pacing to and fro in her room. Sleep seemed to be far away from her lines and tension had left creases on her forehead. At every second minute, she was checking the Whatsapp message she had received sometime ago. It was from an unknown number and the person had strictly instructed her to not block the number or the contents of the message would be sent to her father as well as the editors of newspaper. The message contained photographs of her sister having drinks and consuming drugs. She sat on the bed with a thud and dropped her head in her hands.

Tanishka's POV: _"Hey bhagwaan, kya karu mai is ladki ka… Kahi yeh sab sach… Nahi, aisa nahi ho sakta… Yeh mai kya soch rahi hu… Mana usme abhi bachpana hai par…. Wo is had tak nahi jayegi, nahi… Nahi jayegi woh is had tak… Jarur koi use phasane ki koshish kar raha hai… Par ab pata kaise lagau? Yaar… Minu ko kuch kehne jaungi toh woh ulta mujhe hi sunayegi… Phirse us din ki tarah kuch ho jayega… Waise hi Mumma is sab se bohot gussa hai… Phirse kuch hua toh pata nahi kya hoga… Papa bhi dikhate nahi hai par pareshaan toh hai is sab se… Phir Minu ka unhe tension hai so alag… Khair… Ab is baat ka dhyaan rakhna hoga ki woh dono is sab me involve na ho… Par phir kisiko toh batana hoga, warna is sab ka p – …. Are haan, use mai kaise bhul sakti hu… Par… Nahi, kahi uski jaan ko khatra ho gaya toh? Yeh bhi toh ho sakta hai ki woh log hum par nazar rakh rahe ho…. Ufff…."_

Her body now was yearning for rest. She let herself fall back on the bed with her legs dangling. She drifted into sleep in that position.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was around 7:30 in the morning. Abhijeet was sitting in the lounge reading newspaper. Tarika and Shreya were in the kitchen, preparing lunch. Minakshi came out of her room, ready for her college.

Minakshi: "Good morning, Papa."

Abhijeet: (smilingly) "Good morning, bacche… Ready?"

Minakshi: "Haan Papa… Bas nikal hi rahi hu…"

Tarika: (coming out of the kitchen) "Are Minu… Bete tumhara lunch – box abhi ready nahi hai… "

Minakshi: "Nahi Mumma, rehne dijiye… Aaj waise bhi half – day hai toh 1 baje tak aa jaoungi…. Woh…"

Minakshi hesitated. She wasn't finding proper words maybe. Abhijeet kept his paper aside and went near her.

Abhijeet: (keeping hand on her head) "Kya baat hai, haan? Pareshaan lag rahi ho… Any problem?"

Minakshi: (smiling fakely) "Nahi… nahi toh… koi problem nahi hai… Wo mai bas… puchhna chahti thi ke… aaj mai college se bureau aa jaou? (instantly) Wo kya hai na… Dadu, Nanu sabse mile huye bohot din ho gaye hai… Toh aa jau?"

Abhijeet: "Toh isme itna hichkichane wali kaunsi baat hai? Hum kabhi roka thodi na hai tum teeno ko bureau aane se… Aa jao… aur jee bhar ke mil lena sabse, hmm?"

Minakshi smiled fully and gave a tight hug to him. She kissed him good – bye and went on to give a hug to her mother. After that, waving them and her chachi good – bye, she left to the college. Tarika closed the door. Abhijeet was moving towards the sofa, but stopped in his tracks and turned towards Tarika.

Abhijeet: "Are Tarika… Tanu nahi uthi abhi tak? Wo toh normally 7 baje tak uth jaati hai na?"

Tarika: (in uninterested tone) "Raat ko late aayi hogi shayad… Mujhe pata nahi kab lauti woh… Mai thak gayi thi toh mujhe takiye par sar rakhte hi neend aa gayi thi…"

She was still angry on Tanishka. Without saying anything further, she left towards the kitchen. Abhijeet shook his head, smilingly and went towards Tanishka's room. He softly opened the room door and though confused, chuckled seeing the scene. Tanishka was sleeping on the bed in a position perpendicular to the bed, with her legs dangling outside the bed. He went near her and gently made her sleep properly. He covered her with blanket, but she turned in sleep while holding the blanket as well as his hand. Abhijeet smiled at this. He was going to sit beside her, but suddenly heard Daya calling him out. Tanishka's sleep got disturbed and she opened her eyes a bit to see who it was. Seeing her father –

Tanishka: (sitting up with a jerk and adding in sleepy tone) "Papa aap?"

Abhijeet broke out in a loud laughter.

Tanishka: (smiling shyly and rubbing her eyes) "Aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?"

Abhijeet: "Bas dekhne aaya tha ki aaj humari maharani sahiba ki neend kaise nahi khuli…."

Tanishka glanced at the watch and was surprised seeing the watch showing 7:40.

Tanishka: "Oh… Pata nahi kaise nahi khuli aankh…"

Abhijeet: "Are isme sorry ki kya baat hai… Apne chachu ko dekhlo… Ek bacche ka baap ban gaya hai par phir bhi aaj bhi use mujhe hi uthana padta hai… Aur is wajah hum har roz late hote hai aur ACP sir ki daant khate hai…"

Daya: (from the door) "Meri burai karke ho gayi ho toh breakfast karne chale… Warna baad me aap mujh masoom ko hi dosh denge ki mane late karvaya hai aap logon ko…"

Abhijeet: (while getting up, murmuring) "Aalsi bhaloo pichhe hi khada tha… Jaise pata ho mai burai karne wala hu iski… hunh…"

Tanishka giggled, hearing that murmur. Abhijeet winked at her and left the room, following Daya. Tanishka smiled to herself and went to the washroom to freshen up and get herself ready for the upcoming challenge.

 **Well guys, I think that's it. I am not talking about the story but about my complaint. Fine… I think the story is bad enough to earn me just so many reviews. Sincerely no offense to those who have taken the pains to review the chapters. A heart – felt thanks to them. But apologies also. As after this, there won't be anymore stories from my side. OSes for sure. I won't be leaving FF. But no more long or short stories. That's it.**

 **Also from now on, I won't request for the reviews. It's completely your wish.**

 **Thankyou!**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Except Minakshi and Dhruv, the entire family was at the breakfast table. Tarika and Tanishka had even stopped looking at each other since that day. Even today, they were trying to avoid each other's gazes as much as possible. Abhijeet, Daya and Shreya were silently noticing it but were helpless in front of Tarika's anger. As a result there was an unusual silence on the table. After sometime, when that silence turned unbearable, Abhijeet thought of initiating a talk.

Abhijeet: "So Tanu… Aaj ke kya plans hai? Doston ke saath kahi jaa rahi ho?"

Tanishka: "Nahi Papa… Woh aaj kuch thakaan si mehsoos ho rahi hai toh soch rahi hu ki aaraam kar lu ghar par… Waise bhi agar doston ke saath plan bana bhi toh bhi woh shaam ke time me hi hoga kyuki (chuckling) mere sabhi doston late arisers hai… Pata nahi academy me kaise jaldi uth jaate hai, par ghar par ho toh 10 baje se pehle toh aankh nahi khulti inki… phir kahi 11 – 11:30 baje brunch, aur uske ek ghante baad phir so jaate hai…."

Daya: (shocked) "Kya… Itni neend kaha se aati hai unhe?"

Tanishka: (smilingly) "Is sawaal ka jawaab toh mai bhi dhundh rahi hu… Jis din milega, aapko jarur bataungi…."

Everyone except Tarika laughed lightly. She got up as she had finished with her breakfast and went to the kitchen to keep the plate. Tanishka just watched her going and then sighed heavily. Abhijeet kept a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him to find him assuring her with his eyes. She smiled lightly and resumed her breakfast. Soon everyone finished it and got up from the table.

Tanishka: "Chhoti maa… (Shreya turned towards her with a frowned smile) Woh… Mumma se kahiyega ke bartan rehne de… Aaplog tayyar ho jaye… Bartan main dekh lungi…"

Shreya nodded smilingly and left towards the kitchen collecting the plates. Abhijeet and Daya went on to collect some files from Daya's room while Tanishka sat on the sofa waiting for her mother and chhoti maa to come out of the kitchen. Soon enough, they came out and moved towards their respective rooms while Tanishka made her way to the kitchen.

Tarika was combing her hair standing in front of the mirror when Abhijeet entered into the room. He stopped in the doorway, staring at his beautiful wife whom age hadn't affected even slightly. Tarika was aware of him staring at her, but was not interested in interrupting him. Soon Abhijeet moved towards her, turned her towards himself and pecked a soft kiss on her forehead. Tarika had already closed her eyes to feel that love – filled kiss which made her forget each and every tension in her life. Both joined their foreheads with closed eyes after that and stood in that position for a while. After sometime, they released each other.

Abhijeet: (trying to find words) "Tarika…. woh… mai kya keh raha tha ke…"

Tarika: (bit sternly) "Tumhe kuch kehne ki jarurat nahi hai, Abhi… Mai janti hu tum kya kehne wale ho… Par mai use itni aasaani se maaf nahi karne wali…"

Abhijeet: "Toh Minu ko kyu maaf kiya? Galti toh dono se huyi thi na…"

Tarika kept mum at that. She still didn't know the reason, but one thing she was sure of was that she wouldn't allow any of her children to raise their hands on others even if they are elder to the others.

Abhijeet: (turning Tarika towards himself) "Mai maanta hu Tarika ki Tanu ko Minu par u haath nahi uthana chahiye tha par ab…. ho gayi hai galti usse… Thik hai… pehli baar huyi hai aisi galti… Maaf kar do na ab… Itni bhi kya naraazgi yaar? Ek baar meri aisi hi ek zid ke chalte hum Tanu ko almost kho chuke the… Phirse toh nahi khona hai na use?"

Tarika shivered at that thought. She remembered the time she had spent thinking that her daughter had been killed. She shook her head to jerk those thoughts out of her mind. Abhijeet smiled sadly at her condition.

Abhijeet: (leaving her and moving towards the room door) "Sochna is par… Aur… chalo ab der ho rahi hai jaane me…"

Saying this, he left the room, leaving Tarika in her thoughts. Tarika came out of the room, after getting ready to find that everyone was outside waiting for her in the car. She peeped into the kitchen, to find her daughter busy in cleaning the plates.

Tarika: (clearing her throat) "Tanishka…"

Tanishka got startled with that voice. She looked towards with a bit astonished look.

Tanishka: "Jii?"

Tarika: "Khana kha lena dopahar me… Aur ghar se bahar jao toh mujhe ya Papa ko call kar dena aur… chabi leke jaana… Mai… mai chalti hu…"

Saying this, she left the kitchen and house hurriedly. Abhijeet watched Tarika coming out of the house hurriedly and immediately understood the scene that had happened inside. He smiled to himself imagining it. Here inside, Tanishka smiled hugely at her mother's act and resumed her work giving a heart-felt thanks to her father.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tanishka was pacing restlessly in the lounge. It had been an hour since she had finished cleaning the plates and kitchen. She had been again back to thinking a solution for her problem. The solution which she had thought of last night was there in the back of her mind, but she was afraid of applying it. Finally after a little more brain – storming, she gave up and thought of applying the same solution. She picked up her cell and dialled a number.

Tanishka: "Hello… Tanishka bol rahi hu…"

Other side: "…."

Tanishka: "Haan, haan thik hai… Woh sab chhodo… Pehle yeh batao, busy ho?"

Other side: "…"

Tanishka: "Good… Toh kya tum mere ghar… nahi, nahi… ghar nahi… Cassedela me mil sakte ho akele? Ek jaruri kaam hai tumse…"

Other side: "…"

Tanishka: "Thik hai… Mai nikalti hu…"

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Shivam was waiting for Tanishka in Casedella. He was still a bit astonished at the way she had called him. Her voice had portrayed tension. He jerked his head and ordered cappuccino for two as he saw her entering.

Tanishka: "Aa gaye tum…. Sorry tumhe wait karna pada…."

Shivam kept looking at her for a while.

Shivam: "Bhai, formalities karna toh koi tumse sikhe… (Tanishka chuckled while Shivam gestured her to sit) Ajnabee nahi dost ki hesiyat se aaya hu… Achha batao kya kaam tha jo itni jaldi me bulaya tumne, haan?"

Tanishka silently took her cell and showed him those photographs. Shivam was shocked like hell on seeing them.

Shivam: "Yeh… yeh toh tumhari behen hai na?"

Tanishka: (sighing) "Haan…"

Shivam: "Toh… tumne pehle usse baat ki? Puchha usse is sab ke baare me?"

Tanishka: "Us din kya hua tha pata hai na tumhe… Uske baad toh jaise meri shakal dekhna bhi gavara nahi hai use… Kya khak jawaab degi woh mujhe is sab ka..."

Both of them were silent for a while.

Shivam: "Toh tum yeh sab mujhe kyu bata rahi ho?"

Tanishka: (in serious tone) "Mujhe tumhari help chahiye Shivam… dekho agar tum mana karna cha – "

Shivam: (cutting her in the middle) "Mai mana nahi karne wala kisi bhi haal me… Chahe jaan ka khatra hi kyu na ho… Toh is sab me apna waqt barbaad mat karo…"

Tanishka smiled gratefully towards him.

Tanishka: "Mujhe yeh pata karna hai ki yeh photos morphed hai ya nahi… yeh pehli baat hai… Agar morphed huye toh yeh pakka hai ki koi Minu ko phasane ki koshish kar raha hai… Dusri baat is number ka pata karna hai, jisse mujhe yeh message aaya hai… Kuch khaas toh pata chalne se raha kyuki yeh jo koi bhi hai wo shatir jarur hoga isliye apna number use karne ki galti nahi karega… Phir bhi chance lene me risk hai… Yeh do baatein mujhe jitni jaldi ho sake pata karni hai… taaki mai aage kya karna hai wo decide kar saku…"

Shivam: "Thik hai… Mai aaj raat tak ho sake to nikaalta hu info… Warna kal subah tak toh pakka info tumhare haath me hoga… By the way, agar yeh photos morphed nahi huye toh?"

Tanishka: "Mujhe lagta hai morphed hi honge kyuki Minu me bachpana jarur hai par woh itni toh samajhdaar hai ki sahi galat ka farak kar sake… Aur phir wo Papa se thoda darti bhi hai, toh yeh sab karne par Papa ka reaction kya hoga uska pura – pura ilm toh hai hi use… So aisa kuch karne ke bareme toh wo sapne me bhi nahi sochegi…"

Shivam: "Hmm… so toh hai… But she is in love… Toh kuch keh nahi sakte…"

Tanishka: "Usi baat toh dar hai ki kahi Arjun ke behkaawe me aakar woh usne yeh saari cheeze karna shuru na kar diya ho…"

Shivam: "Tum Arjun ko bohot achhe se jaanti ho kya? (Tanishka looked at him with cold eyes) Nahi… Matlab wo us din bhi tum use dekhkar kaafi shocked thi aur phir Shreist bhi bata raha tha kuch…"

Tanishka: "Kya bataya Shreist ne?"

Shivam: "Jyada nahi bas itna hi ke tum aur Arjun ek dusre ko Paris se jaante ho… Isse jyada kuch nahi bataya usne… Sachiii…"

Tanishka: (sternly) "Isse jyada tumlog kuch jaano bhi nahi yahi achha hai…"

Both were again silent for a while.

Shivam: (slowly and softly) "Khair… Yeh baat tumhare dimaag me aayi hai ya nahi pata nahi par, agar wo photos morphed huye toh iska ek aur matlab nikalta hai…"

Tanishka: "Yahi na ki shayad wo Minu ko leke mujhe blackmail karne ki koshish kare?"

Shivam nodded tensely.

Tanishka: "Maine socha hai us baare me… Agar aisa hi huya toh mujhe pata hai ki use kaise tackle karna hai… woh mai dekh lungi…"

Shivam: (angrily) "Toh mujhe kya yaha background artist banne ke liye bulaya hai, haan? Dekho Tanu… Agar wo tumhe blackmail karne ki koshish kare toh sharafat se tum mujhe bataogi warna yeh saara chakkar mai Shreist ko bata dunga… Is maamle me uska kya reaction hoga yeh tumhe achhe se pata hai… So jyada superwoman banne ki jarurat nahi hai, samjhi?"

Tanishka: (with a fixed gaze) "Tum mujhe dhamki de rahe ho?"

Shivam: (banging his hand on the table) "Haa de raha hu…"

Soon they realized that the entire café was looking at the two of them. They murmured a low 'sorry' and resumed to themselves.

Shivam: (calming down a bit) "By the way, tumne is baare me ghar kisi aur ko bataya?"

Tanishka: "Kisi aur ko batati toh tumhe bulane ki kya jarurat padti, haan? Sab CID officers hi toh hai mere ghar me… Mai unhe pareshaan nahi karna chahti thi… Waise hi mere aur Minu ke anban ki wajah se sab pareshaan hai already…"

Shivam: "Toh aaj kya sabko chhutti hai jo tumne mujhe yaha milne ke liye bulaya?"

Tanishka: "Nahi… woh mujhe dar tha ki kahi mujhpar nazar na rakhi jaa rahi ho… Aur shayad mera dar sahi bhi hai kyuki jab mai ghar se nikali tabse mujhe lag raha tha ki koi mujhe follow kar raha hai… Jaise taise usse pichha chuda kar aayi hu…"

Shivam: (tensedly) "Matlab baat itni serious hai toh… (getting up) Thik hai, mai raat tak hi saara info send karne ki koshish karta hu…"

Saying this, he paid the bill and both left the café.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Minakshi and Daya were present on the terrace of CID building. Daya was watching the video clip with shocked expressions. Minakshi was standing beside him in tensed pose.

Daya: "Yeh tumhe bheja kisne aur kab?"

Minakshi: "Kal raat ko bheja hai kisine aur unknown no. hai toh pata nahi kaun hai woh…"

Daya: (unbelievable expressions) "Kal raat ko bheja aur tum ab bata rahi ho, Minu?"

Minakshi: "Mujhe samajhme nahi aa raha tha ki mai kya karu… Ise dekhkar hi mera dimaag ghum gaya tha… Pehle socha Papa ko batau par woh pehle hi mere aur dii ke wajah se pareshaan hai… Yeh sab bataungi toh aur pareshaan ho jayenge… Isliye nahi bataya… Phir aapka khyaal aaya… Par tab tak bohot raat ho gayi thi toh socha aaj college se sidhe bureau aake aapko bataungi…"

Daya remained silent for a while, thinking something.

Minakshi: (slowly) "Ab kya kare?"

Daya: (in assuring tone) "Tum fikar nahi karo… Mai kuch karta hu… Pehle toh yeh pata karna hoga ki yeh video asli hai ya nakli… Uske baad hi hum aage ki action plan kar sakte hai… Mai pata karta hu woh…"

Minakshi: "Mujhe inform karte rahiyega is sab ke baare me… Please…"

Daya kept looking at her with a smile.

Minakshi: "Kya hua? Aap mujhe aise kyu dekh rahe hai?"

Daya: "Nahi… Woh… Achha laga yeh dekhkar ki tumhe Tanu ki fikar hai…"

Minakshi: (avoiding his gaze) "Mai… mai chalti hu… Aap aa jayiyega niche…"

Saying this, she left while Daya kept looking at her going with a smile.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Person 1 (P1): "Boss, is Tanishka ne toh saara game hi ulta kar diya… Pata nahi kya chal raha hai uske dimaag me…"

Person 2(P2): "Haan… Pata hai mujhe… Maine bhi nahi socha tha ki woh itna dimaag lagayegi…"

P1: (smirking) "Waise… Senior Inspector Abhijeet ki beti hai toh dimaag lagana toh banta hai…"

P2 shot a fiery glance towards P1 which made him shut his mouth immediately.

Person 3 (P3): "Ab kya kare? Maine jo apna aadmi uske pichhe lagaya tha, usne toh use bhi chakhma de diya…"

P1: (in determined tone) "Kuch na kuch toh karna hi hoga… Mere banaye game me koi mujhe hi maat de de, toh meri toh naak hi kat jaani hai… toh aisa toh mai hone hi nahi dunga… Kabhi nahi…"

P2 told P3 something to which P3 nodded and went to carry out the assigned task while P2 smiled to himself.

P2 (pov): "Ab shuru hoga asli khel… hahaha…"

 **Thankyou!**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

 **A/N: Thankyou to all the reviewers who reviewed for the last chapter.**

Tanishka was pacing in her room restlessly. She had had dinner with her family and had retired to her room early. Abhijeet had tensely asked her about her health, to which she had assured him smilingly that she was fine. Now she was waiting for Shivam to make a Skype call with her desired info. Soon she heard the desired beeping sound and immediately received the call.

Shivam: "Lagta hai mere hi call ki raah dekh rahi thi kabse…"

Tanishka: (with bored expressions) "Toh itna raat ko kiska call aane wala hai mujhe, haan?"

Shivam: (in teasing tone) "Nahi… Mujhe laga… Hoga koi special… jo call karta ho tumhe… late night talks ke liye…"

Tanishka: "Kuch bhi matlab… Bas sataana hai saamne wale ko, kyu? (Shivam chuckled at this) Chhodo yeh sab ab… Yeh batao kya pata chala?"

Shivam: (seriously) "Woh photos asli hai Tanu… Unhe morph nahi kiya gaya hai…"

Tanishka: "Hmm… Pakka yakeen hai ki morph nahi hai?"

Shivam: "100% sure hu… Morphed nahi hai woh photos…"

Tanishka went into a deep thinking while Shivam kept starring at her.

Tanishka: "Achha wo number… uske baare me kya pata chala?"

Shivam: "Saamne wala shatir hai… Number trace karne ki koshish ki toh 10 different locations bata raha hai…. Number ki back history bhi wipe out kardi hai shayad… Usse koi clue nahi mila…"

Tanishka: "Hmm… Chalo koi baat nahi…. Itna toh pata chal hi gaya ki woh photos morphed nahi hai…"

Shivam: "Tumhe aur koi message aaya?"

Tanishka: "Nahi… Ab tak toh nahi… Woh photos bhejne ke baad woh jaise gayab ho gaya hai… Ya phir shayad meri harkaton par nazar rakh raha ho… Mera jayza lene ki koshish kar raha ho…"

Shivam: "Frankly speaking, mujhe lagta hai ki tumhe kisi aur se is baare me baat karni chahiye… (suddenly) Are haan… Tum apne Dadu ya Rajat sir se baat kyu nahi karti? Woh log bohot achhe se help out karenge tujhe ye matter sort out karne me…"

Tanishka: "Nahi yaar… Dadu, chhote papa dono hi busy chal rahe hai is waqt… khamkha aur pareshaan ho jayenge is sab se… I'll handle it yaar, don't worry… Aur tumlog toh ho hi na agar kuch gadbad ho toh…"

Shivam: (sighing) "Haan so toh hai… Khair chal abhi rakhta hu… Kal baat karenge… Aur haan, agar koi bhi message ya call aye is number se toh turant mujhe call karna… Chahe aadhi raat ko hi kyu na karna pade, (bit sternly) samjhi?"

Tanishka: "Haan baba… (chuckling) Nahi banaungi tumhe background artist… Lead supporting role me hi rakhungi… Khush?"

Shivam: "Better… Chal… So jaa ab… Jyada stress mat le… Goodnight, bye…"

Tanishka: "Bye… Goodnight…"

The call got disconnected and Shivam sighed and looked up at SHREIST.

Shivam: (bit angrily) "Yeh kya karva raha hai tu mujhse, haan? Kya chal kya raha hai tere dimaag me, mujhe batayega?"

Shreist: "Dekh… Is waqt mai tujhe kuch bhi nahi bata sakta… Is waqt mai majboor hu isliye… (getting up) Khair thanks, meri baat manne ke liye…"

Shivam: "Aisi bhi kya majboori, Shreist? Jo tu apne hi pyaar ka gala ghotne pe tula hai? Tu jaanta bhi hai agar use bhanak bhi lag gayi na ke hum dono ne usse jhoot bola hai photos ke baare me, toh woh kya karegi? Kyu us bechari ke vishwaas ke saath khel raha hai yaar?"

Shreist: (shouting angrily) "Tujhe kya lagta hai, haan? Mujhe bohot mazaa aa raha hai yeh sab karne me? Khushi mil rahi hai use pareshaan karne me? Sukoon mil raha hai use tapadte huye dekhne me?... (sitting back on the bed with a thud and holding his face in his hands) Nahi yaar…. Mai bhi utna hi pareshaan hu jitni ki woh hai… Shayad usse jyada hu mai… I love her yaar… Mai bhala kyu chahunga use pareshaan karna, use dukh pohonchana… Par mai sach me majboor hu mere bhai, sach me majboor hu… Kisise apni yeh majboori share bhi nahi kar sakta…"

Shivam felt bad for yelling at him. He went, sat beside him and kept his hand on his shoulder. Shreist looked up at him and smiled sadly. He immediately stood up, wiped his tears harshly and left bidding a low 'goodbye'. Shivam kept starring at the way his friend had gone.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Daya and Minakshi were sitting in Minakshi's room. Shreya was in the kitchen helping Tarika while Abhijeet was in his room, completing some filework.

Daya: "Woh video asli hai… Morph karke nahi banaya gaya hai…"

Minakshi: (bit scared) "Matlab Dii… Sach me matlab… Drugs?"

Even the thought was sending shivers down her spine.

Daya: (instantly in consoling tone) "Nahi… Matlab ye bhi toh sakta hai na ki kisi Tanishka ki height – body wali ladki ne Tanishka ka mask lagake yeh video nikala ho… Ab video se hum ye baat toh pata nahi laga payenge na…"

Minakshi: (bit relieved) "Haan… Yeh… yeh ho sakta hai… Yahi hua hoga shayad… Kyuki Dii toh forces join karna chahti hai…. Woh aisa sab kyu karegi, haan? Aur agar kar rahi hoti toh aap logon ko toh pata chal hi jata na, Dii ki aankho se… Hai na?"

Daya kept looking at her with a smile.

Minakshi: "Kya baat hai? Aap phirse mujhe aise kyu dekh rahe hai?"

Daya: (chuckling) "Nahi… Matlab… Tumhe karna toh hai Fashion Designing… Par dimaag toh kisi CID officer se kam nahi hai tumhara…."

Minakshi: (shyly) "Kya aap bhi Chachu…. (naughtily) Waise mai Senior Inspector Abhijeet ki beti hu… Toh dimaag hona toh banta hai na…"

Both of them started laughing at this. But their laughter was short – lived as the ringing of Minakshi's phone interrupted it. She checked it and was shocked to find the whatsapp call from the number from which she had received the video clip. Daya noticed this and checked the mobile. He silently signalled her to put the call on speaker and talk. She nodded tensely and received the call, immediately putting it on speaker.

Caller: (in smirking tone) "Good evening, Senior Inspector Daya… Kaise hai aap? Tabiyat – pani sab thik?"

Both Minakshi and Daya were shocked beyond words to hear this from the other side. They just couldn't utter a single word out of that shock.

Caller: "Are, are… Kya hua? Aap dono aise shock kyu ho gaye? Lagta hai jhatka laga yeh jankar ki mujhe pata hai ki Minakshi ji ne is sab ki jaankari apne pyaare Chachu ko de di hai… Are, par isme jhatka lagne wali kaunsi baat hai? Bhai, ab CID walo se khel khelna ho toh… thodi toh tayyari karni hi padti hai na… Itne achhe aur manje huye khiladiyon ko (stressing) HARAANA ho toh apni taraf se khel aur strategy dono hi tagadi karni hai na, kyu? Sahi kaha na maine?"

And the room filled with evil laughing of the caller. The talk had already angered Daya and the laughing acted as oil on that fire.

Daya: (trying to speak in as calm tone as possible) "Kya chahte ho tum? Yeh video bhejkar kya saabit karna chahte ho, haan?"

Caller: (in serious tone) "Mai kuch saabit nahi karna chahta, Daya… Mai toh tumlogon ko warn karna chahta hu ki agar maine yeh video media me de di, toh tum soch sakte ho ki duniya bhar me tumhare dost-cum-bhai jaise Abhijeet ki kitni badnaami hogi…. Log kahenge ke CID's Sharp Shine kehlaane wale Abhijeet ki apni beti drugs ke nashe me rehti hai… Socho, aur kya kya ho sakta hai…. Socho…"

Minakshi: (in desperate tone) "Batao kya chahte ho tum? Kyu kar rahe ho yeh sab?"

Caller: "Haan…. Ab aaya sahi insaan se sahi sawaal… Waise apne pyaare Chachu ko yeh sab batakar tumne achha nahi kiya… Iski sazaa tumhe nahi, par… kise du sazaa? Abhijeet… Nahi use nahi… Use sazaa di toh tum tut jaogi aur mere kisi kaam ki nahi rahogi… Toh… Tarika… Nahi waha bhi same issue hoga… Toh… Khair ab last option ke taur par bachti hai tumhari behen… haan, yeh thik rahega… Waise bhi uske naam se tumse kaam nikalwaana hai toh use hi tumhari sazaa deta hu… Waise bhi maine suna hai kahi ke chhote bhai – beheno ke galtiyon ki sazaa humesha bade bhai – behen hi bhugatte hai… toh thik hai… Usi ko sazaa deta hu… Chalo, bye…"

Minakshi: "Hello… hello… please di ko kuch mat karna… hello…"

But the call had already been cut. Minakshi threw the phone and started crying badly hugging Daya. Even Daya was quite tensed with this. But he needed to be strong for Minakshi. He couldn't break in front of her. He waited for her crying to lower down as it was necessary for her to vent out her fears. Only then she could handle the task he was about to give her. After all, it was the question of Tanishka's life and they couldn't take risk with it. Finding Minakshi a bit calmer than before, he slowly separated her from himself and wiped her face lovingly. He softly pecked a kiss on her forehead.

Daya: (cupping Minu's face in his hands) "Minu… beta meri baat ab dhyaan se suno… Yeh jo koi bhi hai woh bohot khatarnaak hai… Aur woh Tanu ko nuksaan pohonchane ki koshish jarur karega… Aur woh bhi kal hi… Toh mai… mai yeh keh raha tha ki…. ki tum… woh…"

Minakshi: (in firm tone) "Mai kal saara din Dii ke saath rahungi… Bilkul unki parchhaayi ki tarah… Ek pal ke liye bhi unhe akela nahi chodungi…"

Daya was shocked at first, hearing this from Minakshi. But then he smiled internally, thanking God that at least subconsciously she had a soft corner for her sister. She didn't hate her so much so as to leave her to die. He hugged Minakshi tightly. She too hugged him back as if to gain energy for the next day. She would have to think for a good and acceptable reason to spend the entire day with her sister.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The morning was nearly as normal as it could be. Abhijeet was in the lounge reading the morning paper as usual, while Daya was in his room freshening up and getting ready for the bureau. Tarika and Shreya were in the kitchen. But Minakshi was in her room, pacing feverishly to and fro. She was still without a proper reason to spend the day with Tanishka.

Tanishka came out of her after freshening up to find Minakshi's room door and Minakshi pacing worriedly inside. Tanishka was confused at this. What had happened to make Minakshi so tense? She was thinking about this when felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Shreya smiling.

Shreya: "Kya baat hai? Yaha aise kyu khadi ho?"

Tanishka: "Nahi…. wo… maltab mai wo…."

Shreya: (confused) " Are bolo bhi…. kya hua, haan?"

Tanishka: "Wo Minakshi kuch pareshaan si lag rahi hai… Mai kamre bahar aayi toh dekha ki woh bohot tensedly apne room me yaha se waha ghoom rahi hai… Pata nahi… Chakkar kya hai?"

Shreya felt a sooth in her heart hearing the elderly concern for her younger sister in her tone.

Shreya: (smilingly) "Toh yaha khade rehkar sochne se kya hoga? Chalo… Andar chalkar usi se puchhte hai…"

Tanishka: (hesitatingly) "Mai… Nahi, nahi… Aap jaao… Mujhe nahi bataayegi woh… Aur mai rahungi toh aapko bhi wo kuch nahi batayegi… Aap akele jaake usse baat karo…."

Saying this, she literally rushed towards the hall without waiting for a reply. Shreya tried to stop her but failed. She sighed and looked towards Minakshi who was still pacing relentlessly in her room. She moved inside to have a talk with her.

Shreya: "Lagta hai koi bohot badi aafat aa gayi hai tumhari life me."

Minakshi literally jumped hearing Shreya's voice. Shreya too got scared a bit but soon stabled herself and made Minakshi sit on the bed while forwarding her a glass of water. Minakshi drank it in one go and calmed herself by taking deep breaths.

Minakshi: "Sorry Chachi… Wo aap achanak aa gayi pichhe se aur bolne lagi na toh thoda dar gayi… Mai kuch soch rahi thi toh dhyaan nahi raha… Kya baat hai? Kuch kaam tha kya?"

Shreya: (worriedly) "Kaam toh kuch nahi tha… Aur baat kya hai yeh toh tum mujhe bataogi… Itni pareshaan kyu ho?"

Minakshi: (getting up and walking towards the window) "Wo… Chachi… wo mai… wo…"

Shreya: (sighing heavily) "Kya tabse wo mai wo mai kiye jaa rahi ho? Baat kya hai bacche?"

Minakshi: "Wo Chachi… baat yeh hai ki… (suddenly her mind sparked and she instantly turned towards her Chachi) Wo parso mera maths test hai college me…"

Shreya looked at her for a minute or so and burst out laughing like anything. Hearing her laughing that loudly, Abhijeet, Daya, Tarika and Tanishka came almost running into the room. Even after seeing them giving her an appalled look, Shreya couldn't stop her laughter fit. Minakshi was trying to glare at her but due to tension, she was not even able to do that. After a minute or so, Shreya calmed down a bit.

Shreya: (still coughing with laughter) "Minu… I swear it… Tum jitna criminals nahi darogi na utna apne Maths test se darti ho… Matlab… Sirf itni si baat ke liye tum itna pareshaan ho gayi thi… Tum dekhkar toh bechari Tanu tension me aa gayi ki tumhe kya ho gaya…"

Minakshi looked at Tanishka with shock, who was already looking here and there to avoid Minakshi's gaze. Seeing this, Minakshi too averted her gaze.

Abhijeet: "Agar ho gaya ho, toh koi hume batane ka kasht karega ki kya chal raha hai yaha par?"

Shreya: "Kuch nahi bhai… Wo…"

Saying this, she narrated the entire incident right from the happenings in the corridor to the conversation that took place in the room. Hearing this, even Abhijeet and Tarika started turning their faces to hide their laughter.

Minakshi: (cryingly) "Chachu… dekhiye na sab kaise has rahe hai mujhpar…"

Daya: (bit angrily) "Bas karo sab ab… Mazaak bana ke rakh diya hai meri bacchi ka sabne…"

Saying this, he went towards Minakshi and gave her a side hug.

Abhijeet: "Are ab hase nahi toh aur kya kare? Maths test ko lekar itna tension kaun leta hai bhala?"

Daya: (in straight tone) "Sab tumhari tarah toh nahi hote nah, boss, jo din – raat padhaai, files wagera se romance karte rahe…"

Abhijeet: (irritated) "Are ab yeh files kaha se aa gayi bich me?"

Minakshi: (cutting them off) "Bas ab aaplog apna jhagda mat shuru kar dijiyega… Meri help kaise karni hai woh sochiye na… Papa kya aaj aap chutti lekar mujhe padha payenge, please?"

Abhijeet: (with a sorry face) "Nahi bacche… I am really sorry… Aaj mujhe ACP sir ke saath ek bohot hi important meeting ke liye HQ jaana hai… aaj toh sach me possible nahi hai… (excitedly) Kal chalega? Kal ke liye mai sir se baat kar lunga…"

Minakshi: (sadly) "Kal ka toh thik hai, par aaj kya karu? Aapko toh pata hai na mujhe Maths samajhne me kitna time lagta hai… Ek din me toh sab hone se raha… Mamma ko bhi aaj central lab me kaam hai… Aur aap aur Dadu nahi honge toh bureau Chachu ko sambhalna hoga aur Chachi ko bhi jaana hi hoga… Toh aaj mujhe kaun sikhayega?"

All felt bad as each one of them was busy today and Minakshi really needed help with Maths. Suddenly Daya's face brightened up.

Daya: (slapping his forehead) "Dhat… Bagal me chhoraa aur sheher me dhindhora…"

Tarika: (confusedly) "Matlab?"

Daya: "Are Tanishka hai na… Wo sikhayegi na Minu ko, kyu Tanu?"

All fell silent at this. Though everything was almost back to normal after the fight between Tanishka and Minakshi, but everyone knew that the normality was only superficial and the cold war between them was still on. And this sudden suggestion by Daya was completely beyond imagination. Even Tanishka jerked and looked at Daya with complete shock when he said this. She turned her gaze towards Minakshi and was more shocked to find a bit of hope in her eyes. But soon she realised that even Minakshi was not in favour of this idea but as Tanishka was her last resort she couldn't help it.

Tanishka: (hesitant) "Thik hai… Agar Minu ko koi problem na ho toh mai aaj sikha dungi use, jitna ho sake utna… Baaki ka kal phir Papa dekh lenge…"

Minakshi: (in low tone) "Mujhe koi problem nahi…"

Both the couples were internally delighted as well as a bit scared. Delighted that finally both their girls were going to spend some time together and try to get to know each other and scared thinking whether everything will go well between them or not. Finding the silence too unbearable, Tarika thought of breaking it.

Tarika: "Chalo… Sab sort out ho gaya hai, toh… naashta kar lete hai… Phir nikalna bhi hai sabko… chalo…"

And everyone went to the dinning table to have the breakfast. They soon finished it in silence.

Tanishka: (seeing Minakshi leaving the table) "Minu… (Minakshi turned towards her with a confused glance) Tumhara ho jaye toh kitaabe lekar lounge me hi aa jaana… Ghar me koi nahi hai toh yahi baith ke padh lenge…"

Minakshi nodded and left. Tarika and Shreya along with Tanishka cleared the table. Then they went to get ready while their husbands came out of the rooms. Abhijeet got a call from ACP sir. Seeing him busy, Daya took the chance and tiptoed towards Minakshi's room. He found her taking out her Maths books.

Daya: (in low voice) "Minu…"

Minakshi: (looking towards him confusedly) "Kya baat hai, Chachu? Aap dhimi aawaz me kyu baat kar rahe hai?"

Daya: "Are, tum bhi dhire bolo… Tumhare Papa bahar hi hai… Sun liya toh dono ki shaamat aa jayegi… Waise… wo test wala drama achha tha… (smilingly) Idea work kar gaya…"

Minakshi: (smiling sheepishly) "Woh drama nahi tha… Is problem ke chakkar me test ke bare me sach me bhul gayi thi…"

Daya: (with wide eyes) "Kya? Matlab sachme parso test hai?"

Minakshi: "Haan… Achha huya yaad aa gaya warna test me toh ande hi ubaalne the…"

Daya chuckled, but instantly stopped seeing Minakshi giving him a disappointed look. He just patted her head and assuring her through eyes, left the room. Both the couples were ready and left for the bureau bidding both the girls good-bye. Now there was an awkward silence prevailing in the house. Tanishka sat on the sofa in the lounge, waiting for Minakshi. Soon she arrived with her books.

Tanishka: (seeing her settling down) "Kaunsa chapter karna hai?"

Minakshi: "Differentiation"

Tanishka nodded and glanced at the text book once, for revising it. And then they both began with the studies. Tanishka soon found out that Minakshi was actually very weak in Maths, but had a good understanding when the problem was related to some scientific law. Though she was not much interested in pursuing science, she had a good understanding about it.

Minakshi too found out that it was much more easy to understand Maths through Tanishka. And also Tanishka was much more patient than Abhijeet. Abhijeet lost his patience if he was made to repeat a thing more than twice, while Tanishka had explained her the same thing 5 times, and that too, very calmly. Minakshi was bit shocked at the fact that she was liking this teaching session with Tanishka.

Both of them were internally surprised at the feelings and emotions surging inside them. But still both of them were feeling an unknown sooth in their hearts for God knows what reason.

 **Guys, I don't know why, but I feel the story is going quite lame. Please drop your suggestions in the review to make it a bit more interesting. If the suggestions fit with the basic idea of the story, I would surely incorporate them.**

 **Thankyou!**


End file.
